Change in Scenery
by xXWriteItOutXx
Summary: Everybody's favorite blind pyro has found out some interesting things about a certain Flock leader that brings the two together in a pretty twisted way. Miggy!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright I simply could NOT help myself I HAD to write this!**

**I don't own Maximum Ride I leave her to my home dog JP!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Bomb's away

Max's POV

"It's getting late" I said to Fang starting to worry.

"How are we going to find them?" he asked. I shrugged "Heck if I know, we've been walking around in these woods for hours" I said kicking a log out of boredom.

"Why can't we fly again?" Fang asked leaning on a tree watching me calmly.

"You didn't see that military base we avoided on the way here?" I asked picking at the bark on the log I was sitting on. Fang rose an eye brow at me "Any reason why we came this close to a military base?" he asked back.

I sighed heavily "It was Iggy's idea" I said looking back at him.

He chuckled "For once it wasn't your idea?" he asked, I rolled my eyes at him.

"You've seen the way Ig's been acting lately… I just thought it might cheer him up a bit." I said sadly thinking of how he hasn't done anything that would usually annoy me. He's just kind of been moping around and following everyone else instead of being his usual bubbly self.

At first it was like a vacation not having to yell at him…but now I'm starting to worry.

"And since when do you care whether or not he's depressed?" Fang asked I shot him a look.

"I care about all of the Flock members _equally_" I said with a little too much force in my words. But that's what you have to do when you know your best friend has a crush on you.

It's not that I don't like Fang; I would be lying if I said I didn't. But right now I'm too busy to deal with a relationship between us too. It's on my list of things to do, right now number one is: save the world, still working on that one. Second: figure out what to do with Fang. Third: make Justin Bieber cry.

He turned his head away looking miffed "I know-"he stopped and seemed to look like he was thinking to himself. I hate when he gets that look on his face, it usually means something bad is about to happen.

I stood up walking to him "What is it?" I asked. Fang narrowed his eyes to look at me "Did you say we were by a military infested town?" he asked I nodded.

"Think Max, Iggy is missing and he took Gazzy with him in a military infested town" he said. I didn't get it, Fang opened his wings. "The pyro and the kid who loves _big_ explosions are missing near a town with the latest in Blow-Me-To-Bits technology!" he snapped.

I blinked and felt horror creep on me. Now not caring about the town, I opened my wings brown on top white on the bottom and jumped in the sky. It was a poor lift off but I need to find Iggy and Gazzy now! Before they do something _really_ stupid!

Fang and I flew high in the air. When I saw the tense look in his face I knew he must have been worried too. Luckily he's my wall and is not freaking out at the moment…kind of like I am right now.

We floated in the air back to back looking in the dense woods around our camp site, but even with my raptor vision I couldn't see a thing. "See anything?" I asked hopefully. "Nothing, you?" he asked. I shook my head "Nothing…where's Angel and Nudge!" I yelled looking all around us.

My throat went dry when I realized Nudge and Angel, who had been with us! Were no were in sight. Now you see what I meant when I said Fang could be distracting? Fang spun in a circle keeping his face calm "Remind me to never sign up to be a babysitter." he said sounding annoyed.

I narrowed my eyes at his back and forced myself not to blow up on him. I've lost more than half my Flock and all Fang can do is joke about it? "Let's cover some ground" Fang said not noticing my anger, I nodded.

"You go east; south. I'll take north; west .Stay ground level if you can help it. Be back at the site in a few hours, don't leave the woods" I said with a nod to him. Fang nodded back and hesitated for a second. Before leaning forward to kiss my forehead real quick and zip away before I could react.

I watched him shocked at first then smiled slowly. Alright snap out of it Max! This is not the time to go all girl gooey! You're missing Flock members remember?

Using my hyper speed to scan my section of the woods, I dropped closer to the ground to listen and see better. I slowed down and followed the path we had taken earlier. I stopped seeing footprints go off course.

_Got yah!_

I smirked and went to follow the trail when I stopped in my tracks hearing a sound. "Angel?... Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy!" I called with no answer. I stood still listening till I heard a distant buzzing sound.

My eyes snapped open; _Flyboys._

Okay don't panic, don't panic, don't panic... two seconds later I heard Nudge's girly shriek. My eyes went wide and I ran finding a clear patch in the trees to lift off.

Iggy's POV

I leaned my back against a wall. Listening to Gazzy talk on and on about the military hanger we just snuck out of.

"Iggy you should have seen the things in there!" Gazzy said happily. I nodded absentmindedly; there it is_ 'you should have seen'_ a comment like that used to roll right off my back. Lately though it's been getting harder to just ignore, leaving me either pissed off or depressed.

"Are you done hooking up the timer?" Gazzy asked when he realized I'd stopped listening. I could feel him lean over my shoulder, I nodded handing him the timer for our newest and may I say most _badass_ bomb we've ever made.

He took it and watched me for a second, my little partner in crime could tell something's wrong, but like the rest of the Flock, he's been ignoring it. He turned and ran to the bombing zone we'd picked. I turned my head in his direction for a bit.

_I swear I was on auto pilot when I told Max to fly here._

She's going to strangle me when she finds out, what was the point anyways? Once the bomb goes off I'll have to have Gazzy describe its details in nine year-old terms. I sighed; even the simplest things have an obstacle to get to them.

When I heard two pairs of light feet come up behind me I made a fake smile looking up at Angel and Nudge who had wandered on to the bombing site.

"So this is where you two have been? Blowing up bombs right next to a town?" Nudge asked, I'm guessing she has her hands on her hips.

"No this is where we've been blowing up bombs a safe distance from the town. Where any debris will get snagged on the tree's" I said numbly.

"And the thunder in the storm on its way will explain the loud BOOM!" Gazzy panted walking up.

"That's smart, can we stay to watch? Max and Fang are boring" Angel said walking up next to me. I nodded "Sure kid" I said ruffling up her hair.

"_You're so sad, I'm sorry Iggy."_

I jumped a little. I guess nothings private with a mind reading six year-old around all the time. I frowned down at Angel hoping she got the message to stay out of my head. I love the kid but that power just creeps me out.

I felt Angel nod under my hand "Alright let's do this!" Gazzy said walking over to us.

"Cover your ears this one's going to be bright and loud" I warned the girls.

"I put glass all around the bomb so when it explodes out it'll be all sparkle slash deadly!" Gazzy laughed like a mad scientists…or I guess a white coat.

* * *

**Sorry for those who don't like Miggy stories but Fax gets so boring after a while!**

**This story has been rewritten. Seeing how the first time I wrote this it was 4 in the morning and I was a little loopy.**

**R&R**

_-xXWriteItOutXx_


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! Max isn't mine!**

**This chapter is kind of violent! HA! Have fun!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Buzz, Flap! TICK TOCK!

Iggy's POV

"I hear robotic thoughts" Angel said sounding like that kid who said he see's dead people.

I stopped tapping my foot and facing the bombing zone to look at her, annoyed. No doubt Gazzy was drooling over that detonation trigger waiting for me to give him the all clear.

"Were at?" Nudge asked.

"Coming our way…and fast!" Angel said. I concentrated trying to listen with my super good hearing and heard the buzzing too.

"Yeah, they'll be here any second" I said, unfolding my arms and standing up straight.

"Great! That means I can _blow them up!_" Gazzy cackled happily, but I wasn't paying attention to him. I was listening to the other side of us to make sure we weren't being closed in on.

"Hey I want to do it!" Nudge yelled, I distantly heard them scuffling as I tried to concentrate.

I heard something alright, I heard wings whizzing to us at high speed: _Max._

"Ouch!" Nudge shrieked again and I heard the wings pick up, Max is on her way but at the angle she's coming in at she's in the bombing zone.

"Sorry Gazzy looks like we've got back-up. You'll have to blow this puppy up some other time." I said taking out my wings.

"What?" Gazzy asked in a small voice "Why not?" he asked sounding nervous.

"Max is in the bombing zone, sounds like she'll get here around the same time as the Flyboys." I said and froze when the kids all got quit.

"What?" I asked no one answered. "Um, we have a problem." Nudge said, I closed my eyes and listened. I heard a ticking countdown.

I huffed turning sharply towards the bombing zone. "Stay behind the shack!" I yelled to them leaping in the air and flying as fast as I can manage in the bombing zone.

"Iggy don't!" Angel screamed after me.

"I have to try I can't let Max get blown up!" I shouted without looking back. Usually our bombs aren't this lethal but I was so darn frustrated I went all out making this bad boy.

She'll be killed if I don't stop this bomb… and then Fang will kill me, so in the end no one wins.

I hit the ground running. I bent over the bomb, the glass Gazzy had put up sticking out of the dirt. I grabbed at the bomb feeling like time was running out and it probably was.

Buzz, flap, tick tock! Buzz, Flap, Tick Tock! BUZZ, FLAP, TICK TOCK! Everything was closing in on the bomb that I was fumbling to shut down. I can't think with all this pressure! If only I could see what the hell I'm doing!

Finally I gave up and kicked the bomb only to hear the clock go faster "Damn!"

It was a lost cause there was no way I'd be able to get it shut down now, it'll destroy the Flyboys. The kids are safe but Max won't see it coming…why am I still standing next to this thing?

I turned on my heel hurrying away from the bomb in Max's direction. I leapt in to the air "Max, Stop!" I shouted when everything finally came in field.

First Max was zooming towards the kids her wings in hyper speed. I heard the Flyboys bust on to the scene opposite of us; I picked up my speed as fast as I could without working off my wings.

Max didn't notice me till I was almost ten feet away from her. Even with the Flyboys sounds my heart beat stopped when the tick tock slowed, it was horribly loud in the woods but to me it had went quiet.

Not knowing what to do I spread out my wings blocking Max from getting past me and at the same time protecting her for the oncoming blast.

"I have to get the kids! Move Ig-"that's all she got to say we ran out of time, the bomb went off.

A hot wave of air rushed past me with enough power to force me forward in the air smacking me against Max who was still ten feet away in the air from me. "Hold on!" I yelled still blocking her.

Max's POV

I saw Iggy flying for me looking scared out of his mind. But I was sure he could handle himself so I was diving for the kids all cowering together behind a shack.

I felt my mother instinct kick in wanting nothing but to help them.

"_Listen to Iggy!"_

Angel thought to me but I ignored it still going to save her. I looked across from me and saw Flyboys flying in groups of ten towards them with hungry eyes.

I closed my fists but suddenly a figure slide in to my view separating me and the kids, Iggy. He had his eyes squeezed shut spreading out his wings blocking me from them.

I got mad that he was such a coward to leave the kids like that I was going to have to teach him a lesson latter!

"I have to get the kids! Move Ig-"was all I got to say before the sky was light up and the air became sufficatingly hot. I saw a _huge_ explosion bright enough to shadow Iggy. At first I stared at it amazed, till I realized this bomb was different than all of Iggy's and Gazzy's little annoying bombs.

This thing was a beast and it was coming for us.

"KABOOM!" I literally felt my ear drum shake a bit at the sound. The air shook me to the core and before I could back pedal Iggy was slammed into me and we were being pushed farther back still.

"_MAX! IGGY!"_

He smacked right up to me and put his wings protectively around me, he was protecting not blocking? It was hard to sort through anything with this loud noise. I heard metal ripping apart and shooting past us. The Flyboys must still be shooting at us...I hope the kids are safe.

"Hold on!" Iggy yelled next to my ear. Any other way I probably wouldn't have heard it, I got the message. I had been mesmerized by the explosion but I know this thing is dangerous I saw sparkling hot glass going all over the place including at us.

I closed my eyes and ducked in to Iggy, pulling my own wings in.

"AHHHHHH!" We both screamed like little girls flipping head over heels in the air together up and out from the explosion and its strong force.

* * *

**Once again this story has been re-done.**

**Dang I would be so dizzy if I was them! HOLD ON MAX AND IGGY!**

**R&R**

_-xXWriteItOutXx_


	3. Chapter 3

**Maxi not mine-y!**

**Makin it clear I like Fax in the real books just like mixing it up in the fanfic's!**

**The POV is going to jump back and forth a lot.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Cold

Max's POV

Debris started hitting me when I was turned to the explosion, something big hit my back. The only place Iggy's wings weren't around me and the air was knocked out of my lungs.

Iggy was diffidently getting the worst of it, we must have been pushed miles away from the explosion, I wouldn't know every time I went to open my eyes I got dizzy from being flipped in the air. I felt something big hit Ig's back and I heard a yelp before his hands dug in to my back then slacked completely.

I tried to look up at him only to see his eyes lost a little light even with the blinding film over them; he was out like a light.

I looked towards the ground to see it getting closer. I took out my wings to slow us down but Ig was too heavy.

"Iggy wake up!" I shouted but it was no use. There's no way I'll be able to slow us both down alone! The fall would kill us but if I let go…

I shook the thought from my head and held on to Iggy tighter, ready to hit the ground so hard it was probably going to kill us both.

Iggy's POV

Everything was black, nothing new.

Out of nowhere the air was gone and everything was cold. I snapped my eyes open, blind to what was going on but I could tell I was under water. I swam up barely noticing how stiff and hot my back felt even though the water was freezing. I gasped for air when I broke the surface my teeth already chattering.

Where am I? What the hell is going on!

I coughed and gasped with my head still spinning painfully. But the water was waking me up fast and numbing me out. I was scared senseless not being able to see where I was going, what's worse is the water yanking me down stream before I could reach for something. _Anything_ solid!

My hands reached out around me in the water when I realized I wasn't holding Max anymore, oh please don't let her be under water! "Max!" I called out coughing and trying to get some air.

Max's POV

"Max!" Iggy's cracking voice woke me up. I dazedly opened my eyes and felt myself being dragged under. Distantly I knew I needed to stay up to get air. But I feel so dizzy and sore, maybe just a second…

I fought against the pull towards Iggy thinking. He's blind if I die he has no chance getting out of this rapid river, and Flock members don't die on my watch!

"Iggy!"

My voice was just as bad as his, I tried paddling and looking around with my hair in my face barely being able to keep my head above water. I was getting tired but the second I stopped I sank and water rushed in to my throat choking me all over again, my clothes started snagging on things in the water.

"Where are you?" Iggy shouted out, I coughed up water and tried to look to his voice but the water was loud and every time I opened my eyes all I saw was black water.

"Over here!" I choked out and felt my back hit a hard surface.

My head spun a little but I wasn't stupid I held on to the moss stuck to the rock and pulled up away from the water. As soon as half my body out of the water I started coughing up water in my lungs uncontrollably.

I struggled for my breath back when I realized I hadn't heard Iggy's voice in a while. "Iggy!"

I looked at the water surface and saw Iggy thrashing around, his face was turning blue from the freezing water, he looked terrified. The water was washing him away fast. I hopped up and followed him down the bank shouting to him.

"Iggy! I'm safe try to get out!" I called over to him above the loud pounding water, he heard my voice and tried coming to it reaching out for me. I leaned on the edge of the water holding out my hand to him but the water was pulling him down stream.

"Come on a little closer!" I shouted reaching for him.

"Please don't give up on me!" I screamed to him seeing him struggle more and more. He was losing energy and a will to live all at once I looked in to his eyes knowing he couldn't see my tears or how _close_ he was.

Suddenly Iggy's eyes drifted back into his head and his arm fell away inches from me and sucking him back down under the surface.

"_No!_" I shouted standing up and diving back in.

I dove under and grabbed his wrist pulling him up with me. I took in air and put his arm around my shoulders determined to keep us both up. Sticks caught on us under the water and kept twisting us around. I just kept kicking numbly with tired legs.

After what felt like forever the water calmed a little, enough so that I could just let us float. I couldn't feel my fingers or toes but we were alive. I'll complain about numb toes later.

My world started going black around the edges my eyes half closed. This is so the wrong time to pass out! I looked and saw the bank of the river I moved with one arm to it but I couldn't make it.

Iggy's POV

My head was under water again I kicked against the water Max thankfully on my side the water was calmer, quieter. I pushed us both to the side of the water and knocked my knee on a rock "Ouch!" I said and smiled I must be near the edge.

I crawled on my hands and knees in the mud pulling Max with what little energy I had left on to the bank with me she mumbled something when I got us in the mud away from the water.

I took a second to breathe and for some demented reason I started laughing. "I missed you solid ground, don't leave me again!" I said with a chuckle falling back in the soothing mud.

I let out a strangled cry when my back hit the ground and sat up fast. I was still so numb from the river I hadn't felt what injuries I had taken.

The explosion, the debris, the fall, the impact and the river and it's not like I can see what's wrong with me but I definitely felt pain and soreness all over, my skin screamed on my back.

I gritted my teeth and pushed the pain aside reaching for Max. Why wasn't she awake? Did she get hit?

* * *

**Oh dear seems those two are in some serious pain!**

**R&R**

_-xXWriteItOutXx_


	4. Chapter 4

**Evil thoughts! HAHA!**

**Oh and for though who have me as a Favorite Author and or Favorite Story! (HIGH FLIPPIN FIVE!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Going under

Iggy's POV

"Max?" I said moving her lightly, I heard her groan than a gasp as she sat up quickly.

"Iggy!" I blinked a little surprised she called out for me and not Fang. That gave me a little strength and I forced myself to sit up and tug at her arm she flinched and realized who I was.

She pulled me in to a tight hug; I felt my body yell at me on my back. What the heck? Since when does Max give out hugs? I felt her shaking from being so cold.

Figuring she was just cold I hugged her tighter and let the pain go to the back of my mind while her shaking calmed. I furrowed my eye brows when I heard the weird way she was breathing is short sharp gasps.

I pulled away and touched her face, wet, but she should be dry by now. Is she? My eyes went wide, is she _crying_? Since when does Max _cry?_

I held her shoulders trying to look her in the face but the whole blind thing you know "Are you hurt?" I asked starting to think of how I could possibly help her when I couldn't even help myself.

Max mumbled something so low I almost didn't catch it.

"Thought I was…going to…lose you." She sniffled I let go of her shoulders amazed. Okay Max is really starting to freak me out!

Then I remembered when I had a moment of complete weakness out in the rapids and just gave up letting the river suck me in. Max's voice out in the river had sounded so close but felt so far away from me, so I just gave up. I was probably way to far from her anyways and what happens when she pulls me out?

It's just like the bomb I'd be safe but I'd still be blind in the end and it had me so depressed lately it's like it was already killing me from the inside, it's something I'm not sure I can take anymore.

"What happened out there Iggy?" Max asked gently moving closer to me. I turned my head away and tried to back away from her. She lightly took my hand and even though it wasn't aggressive it was enough to stop me.

I looked my blind eyes at were Max was sitting and made a fake smile "Don't worry Max, it's no big deal if I die I'm just the blind guy-"I started.

"You are _not_ just the blind guy!" she said seeing right through my façade.

"Talk to me Iggy something has been up with you lately" she said, how do I begin to tell Max I was trying to kill myself without even realizing it? I stayed quiet.

"Fine, if you're not going to talk then I'm going to put our pieces back together" Max said letting go of my hand. My heart calmed…but why was it rushing when she was holding my hand? That doesn't even make sense. I felt hands on my back and yelped

"You got burned" Max said. "Is it bad?" I strained to face her.

"No, mild you'll be fine" she said I felt her move to my arms. "Your cut all over but there's nothing I can do without something to wrap them in" she said I straightened my back.

"Is there any moss? I think I remember Nudge using that one time to stop bleeding or wrap it up" I said I felt Max get up and walk away. When she came back I heard ripping denim "Well these jeans might as well be shorts they're ruined anyways" she said.

After she had me patched up I sighed "What?" she asked. I looked in no general direction "Can't help you, blind" I said numbly passing my hand in front of my face.

"You know you've been pointing that out a lot lately, we've all gone most our lives with a blind Iggy but lately it's like it's got you down more than usual" she said.

I looked down and heard Max stop working on her injuries and come closer to me. "Iggy" she said her voice dangerously calm and warming, far to gentle for her usual self. "Don't" I strained to say looking away.

I squeezed my hand in a fist but her hand slide over it making me relax. "Look at me" she said quietly. I chuckled dryly.

"I can't!" I shouted finally snapping at her. "Don't you get it? I can't! That's what's been wrong!" I yelled getting away from her.

She moved closer anyways "Stop!" I said putting up my hands thinking maybe if I run fast enough I can make it to the water and drown myself.

"I'm so sick of being blind Max. Even you, little miss save the world, can't change that!" I shouted at her like it was her fault.

She had me backed up on the ground right against a tree, I refuse to cry! Damn it! And I won't if she would just _stop_! I got ready to literally push her away.

"Iggy" she said quietly, all she's trying to do is help me and understand. I shook my head; I don't need her to understand! "What is with you? Why do you suddenly care! Just. Go. Away!" I yelled at her.

All I got for my efforts was a simple light "No."

"I'm serious!" I yelled.

"So am I" she said right in front of me now.

I felt powerless not able to move because I was so hurt and sore. With a tree on my back her right in front of me now, I felt trapped.

This is worse than being trapped by a thirsty Eraser!

Max put her hand back on mine lightly. I know nothing she says is going to make me change my mind I planned on killing myself in that river and that's what I'm going to do I can't go on feeling this isolated and depressed the rest of my life.

Nothing can change my mind, nothing!

That's when Max leaned forward I thought at worse she would hit me boy was I off "Look at me" she said. I weakly made my head turn to her voice.

Max's POV

I kissed Iggy, he seemed pretty shocked at first he didn't even react and I wasn't sure why I was doing this but when I thought about him killing himself.

I just couldn't handle it...yet I'm not entirely sure why I chose this action instead of slapping some sense in to him. I took his face in my hands being as gentle as Maximum Ride could be, he was so alone I can tell by his voice the pity he had for himself.

Finally after trying my best to get him to react, Iggy kissed me back! But now I could feel tears running through my fingers still on his face.

Than I was having a mini panic attack I had only ever kissed two guys before Sam and…best not think of that other one right now.

* * *

**[Sorry if the swearing got a little much there!]**

**I wrote this a while ago and I planned on stopping here but if you guys want more I can totally go on...*shrugs* just tell me to continue in a review I guess.**

_-xXWriteItOutXx_


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing!**

**You asked for it and here it is! This chapter is a little tense, at least for these two characters it is.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Cheerleaders

Iggy's POV

As soon as the kiss started it was over. Heck, I was just starting to figure out what in the world was going on when she suddenly jerked back.

It felt…odd kissing Max. But not in a bad way, it was just _different._

Maybe because I can honestly say, that I don't like Max that way.

Although I don't have much to complain about I've never really kissed anyone before, as embarrassing as that sounds. I've never even tried to, there's always that chance I miss someone's mouth and how awkward would that be?

I heard a light chuckle in front of me. "Wow, this is just great" Max said with dripping sarcasm. I looked in her direction slightly confused when she started laughing. "If you could see how bad we look right now. You would be laughing too" she said.

Oh, I can just imagine. Even though we'd been out of the water my clothes were still soaked with caked on mud. I think my arm is still bleeding, and most of my clothes had been torn up by the explosion and whatever's in the river. My hair even smelled singed, and from the way Max is talking, she doesn't look so hot either.

I smiled a little at her "Well, we wouldn't exactly be the prettiest Hallmark card on the shelf." Max started laughing more; it felt strangely good to make her laugh.

I was just starting to think of ways to let Max down easy. Without having either an overly emotional girl or an angry flock leader glooming over me all the time.

When I felt her hand on my face again, wiping away tears I hadn't realized were there before, I froze up.

"It's okay Ig." She said instead of kissing me again.

Not that I wanted her to kiss me again or anything!

I blinked confused "Huh?"

I could feel her hesitate and draw back from me like she was uncertain. Since when is Max uncertain about anything she does?

"You know, what happened in the river, when you gave up? I just…I wanted you to know that it's…okay." she said slowly testing out her words.

This is an example of how bad Max is at comforting people.

I raised an eye brow at her "Oh, so it's okay that I want to kill myself?" I asked bitterly. I felt a cold emptiness form in my chest, I knew it! I knew I was more of a problem in the flock then she was letting on!

I narrowed my eyes at her and moved to get up "If that's how you feel than you won't stop me."

She caught my arm quickly "No! That's not what I meant!" she said. I looked in her general direction on the ground "Then what did you mean?" I asked sitting in the mud again.

"Let's just say…you're not the only one" Max said the last part quietly as she stood up walking away. "I think I see the Flock heading our way. Yep, that's them! Hey were down here!"

It took me a while to register what she told me, but once it clicked my head spun. I jumped off the ground looking where I could hear her yelling at the sky.

"Hold on a second! Max are you telling me someone else in the flock tried to kill themselves?" Even my voice didn't sound convinced.

I heard her turn towards me and march right back in front of me. My eyes widened further and I stumbled back till I was against the tree again, my hands up in surrender.

"I'm telling you its okay. Not to go killing yourself! Because in the end, you're not alone." She whispered fiercely. "Now suck it up! And put on a face, the flock is coming."

Before I could open my mouth to say a word the flock had landed. "Max! Iggy! I can't believe you guys are okay!" Nudge squealed. "Nudge, Angel! I get it you were worried! You don't need to hug me so hard." Max wheezed out but you could tell she was happy.

I felt something crash into my legs, and taking my orders I put on a face and smiled down at Gazzy.

"Dude, do you realize how awesome you two are? You both just lived through an explosion were any normal person only had _one in one thousandths_ chance of surviving!" Gazzy said sounding amazed.

"He kindly repeated that fact for us multiple times during our search for you guys." Fang said coming from Max's direction, why am I not surprised? I thought with a roll of my eyes until a thought forced its way to the front of my head. Reminding me what happened between me and Max, I pushed the thought away with guilt. I have to be careful with Angel this close, last thing I need is her spilling the beans to everyone.

"Are you okay Max?" I heard him ask her. What am I? Chopped liver? I took the hit too you know!

"Me and Iggy are fine, but we need to get out of here. There's no way that bomb went unnoticed." Max said her voice taking her leader tone. She must have pulled out the Max Card because suddenly Nudge squealed and started jumping up and down next to me.

"I'm guessing you guys left our stuff, so tonight were sleeping on beds!" Max declared.

"A shower would be nice right about now, not even Gazzy likes being _this_ dirty." I said followed by a few laughs and as soon as I heard wings unfurling we took off.

I may not be able to see what I look like right now, but I can tell you my nerves were practically screaming at me. And my guilt was wrapped around me like a boa constrictor.

We were in our usual 'v' formation with Max in the lead and me on her left side downwind from her. Followed by Gazzy and to my far right was Fang followed by Nudge and Angel.

Everyone was calm right now, pretty much just enjoying the silent flight, but I felt like they were all staring at me.

Maybe they are. I wouldn't know.

Great now I'm getting paranoid like Max…why did I have to mention Max?

I feel like there's sign's just hanging in the air around me with bright flashing lights. With stuff like _'kissed my best friends girl!'_ or _'suicide hotlines newest member!'_ pointing straight at me! And the worst part is that Max is just leading away like nothing happened.

Meanwhile I'm so tense every time I even think about glancing to my right or hear Fang flap his wings. I'm convinced he's just going to _know_, and then proceed to strangle me with the rest of the Flock cheering him on.

Max would of course be the head cheerleader.

Images of Max in a cheerleading uniform with guesses on what she might look like since the last time I'd really _seen_ her, popped into my head unwillingly.

"Hey, Iggy?"

"I don't like cheerleaders!" My voice cracked.

"Oookay, but can we switch spots? All the mud on your clothes keeps-"

"Yeah, here take it." I said and quickly moved in Gazzy's spot glad to put some distance between myself and my soon-to-be murderer.

* * *

**The action is going to tone down for a little bit.**

**I wasn't going to continue this story but some awesome reviews inspired me! Thanks guys!**

**R&R**

_-xXWriteItOutXx_


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing.**

**Sorry if the story gets a little Angst-y for a while (I will keep the humor because it is just too much fun to write!) but this story **_**is**_** about two suicidal characters.**

**I LOVE paranoid Iggy! This starts the next afternoon after the bomb.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Red

Iggy's POV

As soon as we got to the hotel that night, almost morning, Max had pretty much yelled off mine and Gazzy's ears like a banshee over the stupid stunt we had pulled.

I didn't think it was that bad but apparently sneaking, stealing and almost blowing me and Max up was a step too far.

Any guess's on the punishment?

She _grounded_ us!

I understand Gazzy but come on me and Max are the same age for crying out loud! When I tried to point this out to her she _separated _me and Gazzy and sent us to _our rooms. _For today were only aloud to come out to eat (and for me to cook).

All this power is seriously getting to her head.

But that's okay; I would have avoided everyone else all day anyways. Well I guess not everyone, mainly Max and Fang.

I shook out the water from my hair and fell back on the hotel bed; it feels _so_ good to be clean again! I'm so tired I could roll over and sleep for hours.

My thoughts wondered to what Max had said.

"_You're not the only one."_

Since we're not the most sociable people that must mean it has to be someone in the Flock.

But who?

Angel is too young to have such a depressing thought, if she can even comprehend it. I would know if Gazzy was hiding something, besides he would tell me. I _am_ that kid's best friend after all and he wouldn't say something to Max without telling me first.

Nudge? I guess I do kind of tune her out a lot. But who doesn't? She's just too…Nudge. Although I'm certain she's too happy with life in general, now that I think about it there was that time where she was ready to cut off her wings for a normal life. I'll keep an eye on her.

From how Gazzy describes Fang, and his lack of speech, he seems like the dark and depressing type. At least when it was just me, him and Max he didn't wear as much black as he does now.

But there's a big gap from being goth to suicidal.

Whoever it is, only told Max and doesn't want anyone else to know. My shoulders slumped, and Max _is_ really the only person who talks to Fang a lot. So it's more than likely that it's him she was talking about.

Typical, I really should have seen this one coming.

"Iggy, stop taking forever like a female and cook something! My stomach is two seconds from eating itself out!" Nudge yelled through the door.

So much for a nap, I thought with a sigh and pulled myself up. I threw the door open glaring down at were I'm guessing Nudge is standing. "I'll cook if that means your mouth will have something to do besides complain." I bit out.

Whoa, that was harsh.

"Ouch, someone's grumpy." I heard her poorly suppressed chuckle.

"Am not!" I instantly replied.

"And he's defensive! So what's the secret big guy?" she asked. My jaw fell open and I did a double take, s-she found out about… that _thing_ that happened with me and Max? (Maybe if I don't acknowledge the kiss, it will cease to have ever happened.)

Operation Change-name-and-fly-to-Mexico is a go!

No way am I sticking around for Fang to find out!

"What makes you think there's a secret?" I questioned trying to act calm even though my voice cracked, again.

"Grumpiness plus defensiveness equals guilt which leads too secrets, or something like that." She stated like it was a fact.

"Where did you hear that?"

"_Seventeen Magazine._" She must have had it handy because she waved something near my face.

"You're eleven." I pointed out.

"And the Sham-wow guy is crazy, anymore useless information you want to throw at me?" I just rolled my eyes walking down the hall away from her. While trying to hide my relief that she didn't know what was really going on, and that I wouldn't be learning Spanish anytime soon.

"Well if you're old enough to read that, than you can cook too." I said dryly.

"Don't be silly, that's your job. Come on Ig's, I'll finally be able to use this magazine for good! Seeing how Angel and Gazzy are too young and Fang is no fun if it doesn't involve Max. Now let's see-"she followed me into the kitchen and sat by the counter flipping pages. While I pulled out pots trying to distract myself with cooking, but I just couldn't tune out the Nudge channel today.

"Alright so you can't be cheating on your girlfriend with your ex, because you have neither. BTW you're like almost fifteen now and you've never dated. There's no way that can be healthy!" She commented.

"Thanks Nudge you're a great boost to my ego." I said elbow deep in our food pack, she ignored me.

"I think we would have noticed by now if you were taking drugs, hmm… do you have a drinking problem?" She asked hopefully.

"Not one I'm aware of." I stated filling a pot with water.

"You have to there's only one more option left and it doesn't even make sense…" She mumbled to herself, I looked back at her from the stove finally interested in what she was saying.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You're _'hiding in the closet'_?" She said slowly.

I felt around. "I thought I was in the kitchen." I said, her words clicked and my eyes went wide.

She really is too young to be reading that thing.

"I know right! It doesn't make sense. Oh well, I'll go look it up on the laptop." She said lightly then proceeded to skip out the kitchen. I went to stop her till I heard almost silent footsteps come into the kitchen.

_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! _

I gulped and tried to act like I was fully concentrated on cooking, boil faster water!

"Hey Ig, can you pass me that blue can next to you?" That's what Fang said but I heard.

"_I'm about to open up a can of whop-ass on you." _

"Sure" I felt around the counter, yellow possibly corn, green hopefully not spinach, blue must be a soda. I threw the can near him where he took Nudges old seat by the counter.

Nudge come back and save me please! I need a witness!

Jeez I'm such a coward…I need to work on that.

Max's POV

"I think I smell dinner, let's go eat" I said happy to get out of playing dolls with Angel again. She smiled at me and grabbed my hand heading for the kitchen.

I stopped outside of Nudge's and Angel's room when I heard Nudge let out a girlish shriek. I raised an eye brow and looked down at Angel but she just shrugged. "Something about being emotionally scarred because of a closet, and somehow it's Iggy's fault." She said and kept walking.

When we got to the kitchen Fang and Gazzy where already sitting by the counter with Iggy making plates for everyone. I let go of Angel's hand and walked up to him grabbing a plate; I glanced over at him and was a little surprised to see how pale he looked.

"Are you feeling okay Iggy?" I asked, but all he did was nervously glance over his shoulder. I looked back but it was only the Flock eating, minus Nudge.

"Nudge said she lost her appetite." Angel said over to me, Nudge not hungry? Well that's a little strange.

I sat down at the counter and went to see if Iggy was okay but before I could look up I heard his door close down the hall. "Where is he going?" I asked.

"You did kind of lose your cool when you yelled at us earlier." Gazzy said pushing his food around. I frowned at Gazzy and stood up. "No, I lost my cool when you two nearly made us drown!" I said sternly.

"We did take out all those Flyboys." He said looking up. I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm going to eat in my room." I said and walked away quickly.

I slowed down outside of Iggy's door, should I talk to him? I reached for his doorknob but hesitated and closed my hand in a fist hurrying to my room.

I waited till I knew everyone was in bed till I picked up my plate and walked to the kitchen. I looked down at my sudsy reflection in the sink water with a sigh and started cleaning the dishes.

I know punishing Iggy was pretty messed up after he told me he was ready to kill himself. But I just don't know what to do to help him and like usual when I'm confused, I get mad. Right now I'm just angry at myself for being so stupid and telling Iggy that he wasn't the only one.

My hand tightened on a glass cup.

How much more obvious can I get? I can't even keep one secret to myself! It's hard enough trying to keep anything secret from Angel, every time I look at Fang I feel like I'm betraying him somehow. What kind of mother/ leader figure can I be when I'm keeping such a big secret from everyone?

My hand clenched tighter and I heard a small crack that I didn't pay attention to.

I can't even begin to imagine what will happen if he tells anyone else what I said. It would be horrible, I'd lose everything. The little respect I get from being the leader in my Flock would be gone. I can see Jeb with all of Itex laughing at me already.

'_Save the world? You can barely save yourself!'_

The sound of glass breaking brought me out of my thoughts.

I looked down to see the cause of my thoughts in my hand; I dropped the rest of the broken glass in the sink and kept my eyes on my sliced palm. For a while the pain didn't register and the only thing I was focused on was the thick red flowing down my wrist into the water.

Until I heard someone walk into the kitchen.

"Who's there?"

"It's just me Iggy." I said clapping my other hand to my palm and hissing in pain at the contact.

I need to get out of here before he notices; for once Iggy being blind was a good thing. I went to hurry out of the kitchen "Wait, I need to talk-"I had to hold back a yelp when I felt a hand clamp down on my wrist.

I gasped and spun to Iggy with wide eyes, only to see the same expression on him. He mouthed out one word looking back at my face.

"_Red."_

* * *

**And the plot builds! That was a long chapter. I hope I didn't lose any readers with the cutting :.(**

**I L-O-V-E my reviewers! **

_**S.**_**: *nods like a dork* yes ma'am!**

_**Eminnis: **_**I hope your operation turned out ok! Sorry I didn't update sooner.**

_**Ninjastar954:**_** My jaw literally dropped when I read your review!**

**And to everyone else High Digital Five!**

**R&R**

_-xXWriteItOutXx_


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing**

**If anyone got confused on the last chapter when Nudge was talking about Iggy being 'In the closet'. She was refering to the term 'coming out of the closet'. **

**So basically she thinks Iggy is gay.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Alone

Max's POV

"It's you? You're the other Flock member." Iggy whispered in utter shock.

I gasped and yanked my wrist away from him; I turned on the sink water and shoved my sliced palm under the stream.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said quickly with a shaky breath, keeping my eyes on my stinging hand while cleaning the red off of my wrist.

It was quiet in the kitchen. Too quiet, I could feel Iggy still standing behind me, looking down at me. I just couldn't get myself to look up at him.

At the disappointment I knew was on his face. Or his disgust at my actions, I don't want to see pity either; I just want to be left alone.

I started breathing hard when everything that was going to happen after this finally came to mind.

It's not my secret anymore, there was no way I could hide this bad habit from the Flock anymore. The worst part is I knew. I _knew_ I had to stop this. There was no way I could keep it a secret forever.

I wanted to tell the Flock myself…ten maybe fifteen years from now when the world was saved and we could just nervously laugh it off and change the subject. Now Iggy knows and soon my whole Flock will too.

What could be worse than knowing the person that's supposed to protect you and lead you from harm can't even help herself? It's over; my Flock is done with me. Even I wouldn't want someone like that in charge.

Someone not mentally able to control her own emotions can't possibly keep a family like ours together.

Now my whole purpose is gone.

My breath hitched on my last thought and I took another painfully shaky breath to keep my useless tears down. I looked away from the sink and where Iggy stood listening to me, I could only grit my teeth trying to keep some of my dignity, there's no sense in crying now.

When I felt a cloth push down on my sliced palm, I sucked air through my teeth at the pain. I turned my head to see Iggy with a calm face holding my hand out of the running water and in a towel.

Reality sunk in, thanks to Iggy knowing about the cutting. My life is practically over.

I narrowed my eyes at him trying to pull away again. "I don't need your help!" I hissed so I wouldn't wake up everyone with my yelling.

"Obviously you do." He said calmly while I glared daggers at him.

"Who died and made you Dr. Phil?" I seethed but winced when the small bits of glass in the cut were pressed down on by Iggy, who is now glaring right back at me.

"You know that's really something coming from you Miss 'it's okay'." He shot back, I narrowed my eyes at him and snatched back my hand instantly regretting it when the skin was torn more.

"This is different!" I could barely whisper with how angry I am at being humiliated like this. I felt my jaw drop when I looked down at my hand and saw the damage.

I saw light reflect in the cut that he couldn't see.

I have more glass in my hand than a shards 'o glass freeze pop!

Iggy crossed his arms raising an eye brow at me. "Oh so it's okay for me to be messed up, but you? Oh never! Not even possible!" he said sarcastically.

"I'm not messed up!" I snapped turning back to him.

Iggy's arms unfolded and all I could get from his face was shock. "I'm not!" I said again turning to the cabinet and pulling out the first aid, how am I supposed to get all this glass out?

My hands started shaking while I hurried to get the tweezers but once I had them I couldn't calm down the shaking enough to take out the glass. Iggy put his hand on my shoulder and I jumped so bad I dropped the tweezers; I narrowed my eyes looking back at him

But lost all my anger when I looked at his face, his eyes met mine in that freaky way of his and under the blind film I could see sadness mixed in with understanding. It was kind of weird to see him so serious when I'm used to seeing his bright smile and hearing his jokes.

"Max…" It was kind of heartbreaking and comforting at the same time…seeing him look at me like this. I felt tears swell up in my eyes and choke in my throat, my shaking calmed down.

"Ig, please-"

"_California girls  
were unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes, Bikinis on top"_

Nudge busted in to the kitchen from the hallway dancing and singing with her back to us. I gasped and quickly went to clean up the first aid stuff, I barely shut the kit when Iggy clamped his hand over my mouth and shoved me back.

Before I knew it my back was pressed against shelves and it got dark.

Iggy shoved us in the closet.

"_Sun-kissed skin, so hot  
we'll melt your Popsicle!  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh"_

Nudge's tone deaf voice kept singing, and I had the chance to realize how small this closet was or better yet…how close Iggy and me were at the moment. He was taller than me now so I was eye level with his neck and couldn't look away because he still had his hand firmly on my mouth.

I swatted his hand away with my good one glaring up at him, he was so busy looking over his shoulder he jumped a little and looked back at me.

"Oh, um sorry." He whispered looking down; he was so close I could feel his breath on my forehead. Suddenly almost his whole face turned red and he gulped, I was about to ask if he was okay when Nudge's singing got closer.

I was two seconds from bugging out when Iggy put his finger in front of his lips. I tapped his hand once understanding I needed to be quiet and he turned around facing the door while blocking me from sight.

The door swung open and the singing stopped, I squeezed my eyes shut and grabbed on to the back of Iggy's shirt holding my breath.

It was so silent it was killing me I gave up and finally looked over his shoulder. Just to see Nudge holding her hand over her mouth two tones paler and her eye twitching. She looked completely horrified.

"Ah…I can explain." Iggy started with a nervous laugh. Instantly Nudge looked like she was about to be sick and shook her head.

"N-No! I don't want to hear about your closet hiding antics!" She rushed to say backing away quickly. I felt Iggy tense up and take a step forward.

"Huh? You don't under-!" He started again but Nudge got wide eyed and cranked up her Mp3 player. "La, la, la! I can't hear you! Goodnight!" She rushed out the kitchen singing with a shaky voice.

I raised an eyebrow at her retreat but saw my escape route and ducked under Iggy's arm running for the hall. "Max!" Iggy said just as I closed my door and leaned my back against it, when he didn't come after me I sunk to the ground feeling shaky all over again.

I curled my legs to myself taking deep breaths and putting my head in my arms. I winced feeling the pain throb in my palm but ignored it. When I looked up at my dark room I never felt so…

Alone.

* * *

**Okay no more **_**Breaking Benjamin**_** before I write. O_o**

**I L-O-V-E my reviewers!**

_**chocolateorange123: **_**It's going to take a while I'm kind of into that whole build up from being friends to a relationship kind of person. And I'm kind of scared I'm already rushing them together in this story. Yes, yes she is. And he's in the next chapter I pinky swear!**

_**kiki1607: **_**OMGLol! Thanks, and trust me I know where you're coming from!**

_**xX-LalA-Xx:**_** Thanks! **

**R&R**

_-xXWriteItOutXx_


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing.**

**As promised Fang is in this chapter :)**

**Starts the next morning.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Oops

Max's POV

I yanked a brush through my curly hair; it was taking longer than usual because of my hurt hand. Finally I gave up and chose to put my hair up in a pony. I paused reaching for my hair tie on my wrist seeing the white bandage around my hand.

Last night I took a full hour getting the glass out of my hand and wrapping it up. Knowing how our bodies work it'll be better in a day or so, but for now it still hurts to hold anything with it. We get into so many fights I doubt the Flock will even notice the athletic tape over my palm.

Except Iggy.

I grumbled rubbing my forehead, every time I even think about what happened last night my headache just gets worse. How am I supposed to keep Iggy from telling the Flock?

I could bribe him, _like I have something to bribe him with._

Act like I don't know what he's talking about, _'I got this cut rock climbing!'…if they believe that I have failed as a leader._

Beg, _hell no._

I glanced at my tired reflection again clenching and relaxing my hand. Looks like I won't be able to throw a punch for the day, _so I can't threaten him._

I huffed putting my head in my hands; maybe I should just tell them myself? They're my Flock after all and we stick together, right? Maybe they'll all try to understand and I'm freaking out over nothing.

And maybe they'll throw me in a loony bin…so basically no matter what I do this is a lose, lose situation.

The person I can see taking this to heart is Fang, even though he's not the most open with his emotions. He is my best friend, my brick wall. If I told him he'd most likely slap some sense into me, then there'd be nothing to worry about.

I nodded to myself; alright I'll tell Fang and see how he takes it.

I sighed throwing my brush in my pack; we should probably leave this hotel soon. Only problem is for now I have no idea where to go. Having my mom as our home base is great but when you have six kids each with the hunger of three truck drivers, food runs out quick.

I was zipping up my things when I heard a knock at the door, without waiting for an answer Fang walked in. Jeez, I just think of the guy and _'poof'_ he's there! How does he do that?

"Morning." I said kicking my bag aside for now, Fang nodded back. He smirked looking at my bag "Too busy dressing up to join us for breakfast?" He asked looking back at me.

I rolled my eyes but couldn't hold back a small smile. "Of course it takes a while to look this good." I said sarcastically. Fang's eyes widened a little bit which when it comes to him means he's shocked. "Who are you and what have you done with my tomboy?"

I chuckled hitting his arm with my good hand but a little voice in the back of my mind whispered _'his tomboy?'_

"Alright, move it drama queen I'm hungry." I said shooing him out of my room. I watched him walk away for a second and bit my lip; come on Max now's your chance.

"Um, Fang wait." I can do this, if I can't tell Fang than how do I expect myself to tell the Flock?

"Yeah?" He looked back at me from the hall, I can do this!

"I need to talk to you." Why am I stalling!

Fang nodded like I was mentally slow. "Okay, what about?"

"Err, something." Fang raised an eye brow at me and crossed his arms like he wasn't going to play along.

"It involves the Flock…but not really. Okay it's mostly me... but not really." I trailed off deciding not to look at him.

"What is it Max?" he said losing patience. I struggled for a second not knowing how to really say this without sounding crazy. Fang saw this and came forward putting his hand on my shoulder "Max what's wrong?" I looked up at his face.

_Just spit it out already!_

"I… I need help figuring out where we'll go next." I chickened out.

Fang looked at me for a second like he didn't believe me; his hand on my shoulder felt heavier with my guilt. I laughed nervously looking at him. "You really have a problem asking for help don't you?"

I crossed my arms. "Yeah well can you help me or not?" I said taking a step away from him.

He shook his head at me putting his hands in his pockets and walking out. "Another hotel I guess, we could try to lay low for a while." He said walking out.

My eyes dropped as I dragged my feet after him to breakfast. Only to have chef Iggy sit across from me, we glanced at each other than proceeded to not look or talk to each other while Nudge started talking about an oil spill she saw on the news.

For once she wasn't the only one talking. "That's too bad oil's good for sticky bombs." Gazzy said rubbing his hands together evilly.

"Those poor fish… I hope they're okay." Angel said looking sad.

"I doubt it that stuff is pretty toxic." Fang added.

I stayed quiet and tuned out there talking. "Max can you pass the Coco Cuts-"Iggy said I froze for a second, he did not just say that! I looked at the Flock but no one seemed to notice.

"I mean Coco Puffs." He corrected I narrowed my eyes. "Only if you give me a bomb, oops I meant bowl." I said and smirked when he froze up like I did. We glared at each other handing off what we asked for, I almost dropped the box when I realized I had my bad hand stretched out to him.

"Max what happened to your hand?" Nudges innocent question drifted over to me from down the table and now everyone was looking at my hand. Iggy chuckled to himself. "Yeah what happened Max?" he added.

I snuffed out my rage at Iggy and shrugged turning over my hand. "I think I sprained it in that explosion, speaking of-"I looked back at Iggy. "How are those burns on your back Ig?" I asked holding back a smile when he stopped laughing and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Ig, you got burned?" Gazzy asked looking surprised, I was thrown off for a second. Doesn't Iggy tell him everything? Iggy huffed looking in his direction "Yeah, I was too busy blocking Max and forgot how close we were to the bomb."

I snorted moving around the cereal in my bowl. "Like I need your help." I mumbled to myself looking down. I instantly regretted it when Iggy's head snapped back to me. Nudge stopped mid-rant; everyone in the Flock looked between me and Iggy.

"Next time I won't bother then." Iggy said standing up and knocking his chair down, as soon as he left the kitchen everyone looked at me.

"Max are you still mad at Iggy for that bomb? Because we're sorry you guys almost got blown up." Gazzy said not sure how to cover up how we're acting I went with it. I pushed my food away. "I know you're sorry Gaz, but Iggy should have known better." I said.

Everyone looked uncomfortable till finally Nudge stood up. "I need to um, wash my clothes!" Nudge said leaving quickly. Gazzy jumped up with her. "I'll go with you." He said going after her, Fang picked up the plates "I got dishes." He said walking to the sink.

I sighed and stood up to go help Fang, great now everyone is avoiding me.

"They wouldn't have to if you weren't being so mean." Angel commented on my thoughts looking at me sadly. I cut my eyes at her but she just gave me a small smile. "Listen your both already sorry for what you said, just go make up with him and everything will go back to normal."

'_I wish it was that easy'_ I thought to myself.

"He sounded like he meant it." I said already feeling miserable. When I looked back at Angel she smiled tugging on my hand with both of hers in to the hall. "Well the mind reader says he's sorry and he doesn't feel like moping around in his room all day again, so apologize. What's the worst that could happen?" She said sweetly. I smiled down at her, how could I resist her cuteness? "Okay Angel, you can go tell Gaz and Nudge they don't have to pretend to clean anymore." I said she nodded and skipped along.

I took a deep breath facing Iggy's door and knocked.

"I don't want to hang out, Gaz." He said through the door.

"It's me." I said and got worried when it was quiet for a while. I was about to walk away when the door opened and Iggy stood there.

"Come in." He said stepping aside for me; I glanced back at the kitchen towards Fang but walked into Iggy's room, closing the door behind me.

* * *

**That last part totally sounds like a Matrix moment.**

**More reviews= faster updates**

**R&R**

_-xXWriteItOutXx_


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing.**

**Oh My Gosh! Look at all these reviews and favorites! You guys are awesome!**

**I am extremely sorry for the rant at the bottom :( **

* * *

Chapter 9: Shake on it

Max's POV

I stood next to Iggy's window looking out it and nervously biting my lip, while Iggy had his hands in his pockets looking in my direction.

Usually I'm comfortable around anyone in my Flock but now that Iggy knows something that could pretty much damage my reputation for the rest of my life. I'm a nervous wreck.

As strange as that sounds, me, the invincible Max, the girl who's supposed to save the _world. _Suddenly can't find the right words to say in front of someone I've known and been with my entire life.

Iggy has my fate in his hands, and it's making me uncomfortable.

For the first time in my life, I'm not in control of the situation. And I hate it. Knowing Iggy of all people has something over me instantly makes me nervous, uncomfortable and downright paranoid around him.

I trust Iggy with my life just like everyone else in my Flock but I'm almost positive he's going to use this against me until I embarrass myself enough to confess.

To say the silence was awkward is an understatement.

"Did you tell Gaz?" I asked still not really looking at him.

"Tell him what?" Iggy sounded confused.

"You know what I'm talking about." I said a little harshly, I'm not going to stand here and remind him.

"You mean what happened last night? It's not like I've been around him enough to tell him anything. I've been kind of stuck in this room." Yep, he's defiantly still mad about me grounding him.

"Did you expect me to just let you off the hook for almost blowing us up?" I asked with a sneer looking at him for the first time.

"I didn't think you'd ground me after I told _why_ I built that bomb. I didn't think you were cold hearted enough not to try and understand what I'm going through." He said narrowing his eyes at me.

I rolled my eyes and took a step away from the wall. "How was I supposed to know you weren't just trying to get out of punishment? You wanting to kill yourself is really hard to believe." I said crossing my arms. But when I saw the serious look on his face I felt smaller somehow.

"At least I can admit I have a problem." He said glaring at me.

"I don't-!" I started

"Don't even try to play innocent with me Max. We both know what really happened to your hand. You can try and lie to the rest of the Flock all you want but at least admit to yourself you're not ok." He said darkly looking straight at my eyes.

I looked away and took a deep breath to calm down. Come on Max you're supposed to be making up with him, not finding more reason to argue!

"Alright I'm not perfect. But neither are you." I said with some difficulty.

"Never said I was." Was his quick reply still sounding mad.

"I'm not here to argue with you Ig. I'm sorry I didn't believe you and I'm sorry for grounding you." I took a couple steps towards him.

Iggy smirked losing his serious expression that was starting to freak me out. "Is the great Maximum Ride apologizing?"

"Yes I am because I have a deal to offer you." I said staying serious.

Iggy blinked out of his playful act looking semi serious again.

"If you agree not to say or use this whole thing against me, I'll do the same for you. We'll just keep this between us." I said walking over to him and putting out my hand.

Iggy gave me an odd look and took a second like he was thinking. "Is that why you've been so upset with me?" He asked, I dropped my hand.

"You thought I would tell the Flock about you cutting?" I couldn't help but cringe at his words, he sounded a little angry and confused at the same time.

I shrugged. "Yeah, isn't that why you've been acting funny? You thought I would say something about the bomb right?" I asked officially feeling like I've missed something when Iggy's face tinted a tiny bit pink. But it was gone before I could say anything.

"Um, not entirely I've kind of had something else on my conscious." He mumbled mostly to himself. Before I could ask what he meant, he gave me an offended look.

"Max you've got it all wrong I wouldn't do that to you. Of everyone in this Flock I'm probably the only one who understands how you feel right now." He said like it was the most obvious thing, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're going to tell them yourself." He said and I tensed up looking up at his face.

"But you just said you understood me." I said feeling a little panicky.

"Of course I do Max but keeping this whole thing a secret is going to backfire on us. We should just tell the Flock-"

"I don't want everyone to start worrying about me all the time." I started throwing every excuse I could think of to keep this to just us.

"They're our family Max it's their job to worry." I looked at Iggy's face and saw the finality he had in his words. He seriously wants to do this. Sadly Ig couldn't see my panicked face.

I ran my hand through my hair nervously. "I don't even want to think about what they're all going to say." I grumbled putting my head in my hands, by the look on Iggy's face he's set on letting everyone know.

Compared to me Iggy was the essence of calm. "I'm sure the younger kids will be fine, Angel will mostly likely cry, Nudge will go on a rant then cry and if Gaz cares the most he'll do is blow something up. In the end we'll have a group hug and forget this ever happened." I glared up at Iggy who suddenly thought he had all the answers, that's my job.

"And Fang will do…?" I trailed off noticing he skipped Fang. Iggy looked lost "Huh?"

"What will Fang do? You skipped him."

Iggy tilted his head at me a little bit. "Fang already knows…right?" He said slowly testing out the words.

I felt a little sick. "Did you tell him?" I asked quickly.

Iggy just looked confused. "You… you didn't tell him?"

I shook my head slowly. "No, I didn't…well I _tried_ to tell him" I said.

"You tell Fang everything." Iggy sounded a little stunned.

"Do not!"

Iggy rolled his eyes. "Please Max you two are wrapped around each other like Twizzlers."

I huffed crossing my arms and looking away from him even though I knew he couldn't see my light blush. "What did you think I meant when I said 'between us'?" I asked.

"I thought that included Fang." He said sounding serious.

I threw my hands above my head. "No! Fang is the last person I want to know!"

"You're being serious?"

I took a breath to calm down. "As far as I see it he has nothing to do with this." I stated crossing my arms again.

"Alright then I agree." Iggy said. I turned back to him. "What?" I asked. "If you're serious that it will be just you and me, then I agree to your deal."

I uncrossed my arms watching his face to see if he was being sarcastic, he looked completely serious.

"Really?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Really, really." He made a short nod and grinned at me. "Five bucks says you cave and tell Fang by tomorrow." He said and stuck out his hand to shake mine.

I looked from his face to his hand then back at his grin. Usually his grins meant that he's up to something I won't like, but right now I just felt all my paranoia and nerves wash away in a wave of relief.

A smile crept its way on to my face and with two steps I pushed aside his hand and crashed in to Iggy with my arms around his neck and the tips of my feet barely touching the floor. I heard him gasp next to my ear when in my excitement I turned my head really quick and pecked him on the cheek with a light kiss.

"Thank you! Thank you so much Ig I was seriously about to have a panic attack just now!" I laughed squeezing him tighter even though I might as well be hugging a boulder at this point. I heard him gulp then very slowly hug me back. "Um, it's nothing Max."

At his words I released my tight grip on him and fell a little till I was on the floor again. I just kept smiling up at him with no intention to move where I was standing or where my arms were hanging around his neck. Although his deep blush made me kind of uneasy, I chose to ignore it.

"You've been overly affectionate lately." He said his hands lightly touching my back. I just smiled like a dork "I'm a female; we tend to do that from time to time."

Iggy's blush lessened when he snorted. "Are you kidding me? Max you're so tough you make Mr. T look like a Powder-puff Girl." I laughed and his smile only got wider.

"Maaaaaax! Tell Gazzy it's my turn with the remote!" I heard Nudge complain from down the hall. For some reason her voice snapped me into reality and I released Iggy jumping back a little.

"Never! I refuse to watch Project Runway!" Gazzy yelled right back, I sighed shaking my head to myself. "And that's my cue, I'll see you around Ig." I said hurrying to the door before someone's hair got ripped out.

"Max, wait!" Iggy said behind me, I let go of the door handle and looked back at him. "What?" Iggy shifted feet and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand while looking towards the ground.

"Um, about what happened by the river-"he started but I heard a thud from the living room and winced hoping no one just got hurt.

"We've already been over that Ig." I said anxious to break up the fight I could now hear.

"Huh? No I meant you know what happened after we got out of the river…" I raised an eye brow. "Before the Flock showed up, when you um, kissed me." He said not once looking up.

"You were upset right?" I asked.

"Um, yeah."

I shrugged. "Well whenever I'm upset that's what Fang does." I said. Iggy looked up sharply.

"So you just gave me a…pity kiss? You kissed me because you felt…sorry for me?" I nodded.

"Yeah, why else would I kiss you Iggy?"

He looked thrown off for a second. "But you and I, and you just…but you don't?" Iggy stopped making sense as he mumbled off about something I don't even think I want to know. "You know what, just go break up the kids." He said giving up and falling back on his bed pulling a pillow over his face. "I'll be sulking if you need me." Was his muffled reply.

I nodded slowly backing out of the room. "Okay, see you around." I said closing the door behind me; I stood there for a second._ What was that about?_

"Max! It's about to get violent in here!" Angel called out.

"You want violence? I'm not giving up this remote!" Gazzy yelled.

"Bring it on pipsqueak!" Nudge yelled back.

I dropped my thoughts and hurried to the living room.

* * *

**I'm so ready to write some Miggy fluff you guys have no idea! And I know you guys want some fluffy goodness too! I can't wait to start the next chappie!**

**On a more serious note, I'm guessing some of you guys might have noticed that there is another Miggy Fan Fiction on this site whose first chapter sounds very close to mine with minor changes. I'm flattered that person thought the chapter was good enough that they wanted to use it. And seeing how it's their first story I'm going to let it go, I don't have the anger to flame a starting author. Just a warning if that person is reading this; be careful because I can almost promise you that next time the person won't be as nice.**

**R&R**

_-xXWriteItOutXx_


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing.**

**We have hit the double digit mark! The Miggy fluff will officially start. But don't expect too much too soon. **

**Because Iggy is a bit shy/ awkward when it comes to relationship stuff, Max prefers denial and the ever present brick wall (Fang) will have a thing or two to say.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Chap Stick

Max's POV

"Gazzy if you don't get those Fruit Roll Ups out of my face right now. I'm going to let Nudge give you a make-over." I threatened; Gazzy lowered the box from my face pouting like the nine year old he is.

"Aw come on Max!" He pleaded. I rolled my eyes looking down at him with a stern look on my face. "How about you pick up something that will actually fill you for more than ten minutes?" I asked.

"Besides you guys eat enough junk food." Fang put in looking bored as ever.

I nodded with him. "I'm already close to cutting off your sugar supplies, your sugar highs are hard enough to deal with as is." I said walking down the aisle so I can get this restock of our supplies over with.

"But its fruit." Iggy stated.

I wasted a glare on Iggy's back. He had one hand on the cart Nudge was pushing while reading a magazine she had picked up on the way in. She liked to shop but food shopping was not on her top priority list. Angel was eyeing a bin full of colorful bouncy balls.

"With loads of sugar." I said in my serious tone.

He just grinned over his shoulder at me. "It says _fruit_ in the title."

Things have been pretty normal since me and Iggy made our deal. Starting tomorrow the Flock will be on the move again, we have defiantly stayed at this hotel too long. But with everything going on, I lost track of time.

"Yeah!" Gazzy cheered standing next to his partner in crime.

I ran my hand through my hair with a sigh. "I hate shopping." I murmured to myself. I was getting jumpy with all these people around us, in fact I was completely on edge. Fang looked at me from the corner of his eye. "You know what Ig? You cook most of the food anyways; you can handle shopping with the kid's right?" He asked.

I blinked giving him an odd look. Iggy stopped walking and was hit by the cart when Nudge didn't notice him stop. "Oops! Sorry Ig." She said quickly. But you could tell he didn't care, he was staring straight at Fang, or well at least his left shoulder.

"You're going to let me shop…alone?" He asked slowly. I gave Fang my best _'dude, he's blind'_ look. Fang nodded "Yeah we want to get out of here, just watch the kids." He said like it was no big deal.

I turned on Fang. "You can't be serious-"I started but Iggy cut me off sounding happy as ever.

"Got it, you two go ahead and hand me the card." He said smiling as he held out his head. Meanwhile Gazzy was rubbing his hands together with an evil look on his face. This whole situation screamed _'bad idea'_ I saw Gazzy eye the chemical aisle.

'_Really bad idea!'_

"I don't know…" I trailed but Fang just looked at me funny. "Max, they're far from helpless. I'm sure Ig's got everything under control." He said. I looked at Iggy saw his smile waver a bit and caved putting the card in his hand.

"Not too much sugar, no chemicals and if Nudge asks for another magazine the answer is no. No toys either." I warned as he snatched his hand back and waved me off.

"Yada, yada whatever you say boss lady. Now you two go play." He said taking Angel's hand and marching away, Nudge didn't listen the whole time and just walked with the cart again. I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach and most times I go with my instinct.

Till Fang nudged my arm with a very small almost not seen smile on his face that only I would notice. "Calm down we'll just head to the park across the street." He said calmly, I huffed not pleased at all but went along with it.

Iggy's POV

Alright! I'm in charge! "This cards not going to know what hit it!" I smirked tucking it safely into my pocket. It was small but it made me feel a little more normal knowing Fang trusted me enough to shop with the kids.

The blind guy.

"Iggy, can I get this?" I heard Gazzy ask. "What is it?" I asked he got silent. "Stuff for a bomb." He mumbled.

"Sorry Gaz but I'm going to follow all of Max's rules…just kidding, go ahead and throw it in there." I said laughing.

"Hey if he gets bomb stuff I want something too!" Nudge said finally pulling her face out of the magazine she had been reading. "Go for it" I said shrugging; she giggled and hurried off as I told Gazzy what I wanted to get.

He led me away to a new aisle even though I was in charge, okay either this kid needs to get taller faster or I need to shrink. Having to hunch over to reach his belt loop is getting difficult. But right now I can careless.

"Angel is there anything you want?" I asked plucking stuff off the shelf.

"Can I get one of those balls over there?" she asked in her sweet innocent voice. I nodded and heard her run off and come back bouncing something off the ground. "I got a purple one!" she said happily. I nodded, now that the kids were distracted and I can get to work.

Things have gone back to normal with me and Max, but since I found out why she _really_ kissed me I've been kind of bummed. I mean seriously who does that?

Apparently Fang, I flinched a bit. I wonder how many times he's kissed her to _cheer_ her up. Well enough to the point where she thought it was normal, or at least she faked thinking it was normal. Max can be dense at times but she's not that slow.

I sighed; it was truly none of my business what goes on between those two. I should just back off and stick to Gazzy like I usually do. Besides if he likes her enough to put the blind guy in charge of shopping for food. He must really like her.

And I really need to back off…before I do something stupid.

Which I usually do anyways.

As we started checking out Angel pulled on my hand to look down at her.

"Can I go play in the park too? I want to show Max my ball." she asked sweetly.

I smiled to myself, Max won't be happy about the stuff I let them get. But it's not like we have a money limit on this card.

Let the kids play.

I nodded and Gazzy ran with her, Nudge only staying behind to help me carry the bags, as she rambled on about her options for Chap Stick while in the store. I thought you just pick up the stuff that said Chap Stick and left but apparently I was _all_ wrong.

"It's my ball give it back!" I heard Angel yell upset in the parking lot.

"You want it? Fetch!" Gazzy taunted, I'm guessing he threw it clear across the parking lot because I heard Angel take off after it. I shook my head to myself; I need to teach that kid manners sooner or later.

"Hey stop!" Gazzy called out sounding a little worried.

I heard Nudge gasp next to me and drop her bags. "Angel, look out!" she cried running in her direction.

I heard tires screeching and Nudge scream before I could figure out was going on, but by then it was too late.

"ANGEL!" My heart dropped when I heard Max scream.

* * *

**Fluff to come, I pinky swear.**

**He he, sorry about the late update. Real life is kind of kicking my butt.**

**R&R**

_-xXWriteItOutXx_


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing.**

**The Fluff is small but it's there. **

**And there will be more to come. ;)**

* * *

Chapter 11: Run

Max's POV

When I realized I wouldn't make it on time I felt my heart drop with a scream. I looked away but when I didn't hear a hit I looked back to see Angel's sweet blue eyes pop open looking scared and confused.

Gazzy and Nudge crashed into Angel almost crushing her in a hug, Gazzy still looked worried while Nudge was nearly in tears. I let go of my held breath but was left shaky from the rush of emotions.

I ran up and swept Angel off her feet holding her tight, just to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. That she was really okay, I swear that truck was going to hit my baby girl.

Iggy was by my side in a second, he touched Angels face and brushed back her curls to make sure she was okay, Fang wasn't far behind.

"Max, what hap-"Iggy started looking at me desperately to explain what just happened. But he was cut off before I could open my mouth.

"What the hell!" We all jumped a little and looked over at the guy slamming his car door shut and stomping his way over to us, with a cell phone in his hand.

Nudge and Gazzy scrambled to stand behind us; Iggy stepped closer to me and Angel putting his hand on my shoulder like he was going to protect us.

My anger instantly flared up and I shifted Angel on the ground behind me next to Fang. So I could knock the sense into this jerk!

"What the hell is right! I'm going hit you so hard you won't know the difference between the floor and the sky for a week!" I shouted trying to get my hands around that guy's neck, but sadly Iggy was holding me back.

So much for protecting us, he had to protect me from that idiot who seriously needs his license taken away.

The guy looked at my flock seeming unimpressed. "Is the brat okay?" he asked.

"Just one hit!" I yelled back to Iggy struggling to get the driver.

"Max, chill." Fang said stepping in front of me to deal with this guy. But his bland attitude towards all this just made me angrier; Iggy locked one arm around my waist and another in front of my shoulders.

"Come on Max. Calm down, Angel's fine, look at her she's fine." Iggy whispered behind me, I took a second to glance down at Angel in Nudge's and Gazzy's hug. She was holding a purple ball to herself looking more scared of my reaction then what almost happened to her.

Suddenly it felt more like Iggy was hugging me than holding me back. I stopped struggling and slumped back into him trying to calm down enough to listen to what Fang and the guy with a death wish were talking about.

My mind cleared enough to notice we had gathered a good sized crowd in the parking lot. A lot of them being from the store we were just in. Not good, we have way too much attention on us right now.

"Where are your parents anyways?"

"They're missionaries." Leave it to Fang to keep it short and sweet.

The guy snorted. "Well who's watching you kids?" I could tell he was getting impatient.

"Just go before I call the cops." Fang said even though we would never call them.

"Don't tell me you kids are watching yourselves." I looked over at the random voice coming from the crowd. "Come to think of it, weren't those kids alone?" Uh-oh, I felt Iggy tighten his grip for a second then grab Gazzy's and Nudge's hands.

I picked Angel back up looking around the crowded circle, were surrounded. Fang did a quick 360 and backed up to us. "No way they're hardly old enough to take care of themselves. That little girl barely looks six!"

'_Max.'_

'_I know Angel.'_

'_What do we do?'_

'_Tell everyone to run when I say.'_

'_Okay.'_

"Hey put your parents on the phone." The driver said holding out his phone to Fang with a smug look on his face. I narrowed my eyes and stepped up snatching his phone away, faked putting in a number and put the phone to my ear looking straight at the idiot who was slowly looking more and more nervous.

"Hey mom I just wanted to call and say-_run!_" I threw the phone at the guys head feeling a bit better when it bounced off his forehead.

I turned and followed Iggy and Fang who were shoving people aside to break through the crowd.

Someone grabbed at Nudge but she stomped on their foot before they could get a grip on her. It was one of rules; don't get found out because cops meant questions that we couldn't risk to answer.

So we took off running and we didn't stop. We didn't look back when we heard sirens. I looked frantically for a safe place to take off but everywhere we went one of us would spot a camera or a person.

So we didn't stop.

I held Angel closer in my arms while she drifted to sleep.

"It wasn't your fault." She slurred with her head in my lap. I nodded looking straight ahead outside of the alley we were forced to sleep in tonight, we tried to find a hotel but every hotel we passed was either sleazy or asked too many questions.

Finally we gave up and found a semi-clean alley that still stank of garbage, put down cardboard and made ourselves at home.

"I know Angel." I said with the same flat voice I've had all night. I looked down when she didn't say anything, she must have fallen asleep. I glanced at my Flock, making sure they were all asleep.

Nudge was nuzzled up under my arm; Gazzy was leaning against Iggy who had his head down with his hand on his knee. Fang had his eyes closed leaning against the corner by himself; he had tried to stay up with me but fell asleep about ten minutes ago.

I sighed leaning back and looking up in to the sky, I couldn't see a single star.

I reached out and felt the sharp edge of metal, I closed my eyes.

"Please don't do it Max." Angel mumbled, my eyes shot open and I looked down at Angel. But the instant I looked at her young face trying to hold off sleep I was slapped with guilt, I looked away petting her hair again.

"Go to sleep, Hun." I whispered.

You know that feeling you get after the fact?

The fear that finally starts to sink in once you're alone?

After the anger was gone and the relief that she really was okay, I was left with my guilt. I hadn't been there to watch out for my Flock. That even though I had taught these kids to fight Erasers I hadn't once thought of regular everyday dangers.

I reached for the strip of rusted metal again when I heard Angel start to snore softly in my lap.

I held my breath tightening my grip-

I opened my eyes looking back at Iggy when I heard him shuffle, he lightly leaned Gazzy against the wall and went to stand up.

"Ig's?" I whispered so I wouldn't wake up everyone he obviously didn't want us all awake.

Iggy jumped a bit and looked right at me; his filmy blue eyes were a sharp contrast to the dark alley. He just smirked and held out his hand to me motioning with his head to the end of the alley.

I looked over and back at him, I felt myself smile a bit and let go of the sharp edge in my hand. I put Angel in Nudge's lap and shifted Nudge a bit to sit up on her own without waking her up.

Iggy waited silently and when I was done I took his hand and stood up with him walking down the alley.

Once we were in the dull lights from the street lamp I let go of his hand. "Ig, where were you going? It's late." I said looking around us. He yawned "Well we left all the stuff we brought on the sidewalk… and I'm hungry." he said, I raised an eye brow at him.

"So you were going to go eat?" I asked he put his hands in his pockets.

"No, I was going to restock our stuff."

"On your own?" I asked slowly. He grinned at me "I'm not alone." he said. I crossed my arms "Oh really?" I asked curious as to who he was talking about.

"Of course not… you're coming with me."

"No, thanks we normal people need sleep." I said turning back to the alley.

"Suit yourself then." Iggy said, I looked back to see him pull my card out of his pocket and wave it in my face. I saw something red on his hand and snatched his wrist. "Hey!" Iggy yelped.

I stared at his hand and looked back at my own and saw that the rust from that metal edge must have come off on my hand and onto his. I nervously glanced back at the alley and knew for a fact that the last thing I needed was to be alone.

"You know what Ig; maybe shopping for food isn't such a bad idea." I said letting go of him, he blinked at me for a second than grinned. "Duh, it was my idea after all." he said. I rolled my eyes but jumped closer to him when a cat meowed near us.

He laughed at me. "Don't worry Max; I'll protect you from the big bad kitty cat." I huffed at his comment and took his hand pulling him towards the shops, he quickly stopped laughing. "Let's just go you big goof." I laughed a bit tugging his hand lightly.

He looked down at our hands. I looked too and smiled when I saw the red dust to light for him to feel on both our hands. He loosened his grip a bit like he was giving me a choice to let go but I held tighter. He smirked at me and laced our fingers together.

"Alright, lead the way."

I smirked right back "Naturally".

* * *

**Whether or not the next chapter is a date I'll let you guys decide. :) **

**R&R**

_-xXWriteItOutXx_


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing.**

**For Max's appearance I'm going with what JP wrote in the last book. Dark brown curls with red highlights.**

**I think I might want to do the rest of this story from Max's POV, even though Iggy's head is pretty funny to be in. For that **_**long **_**wait i give you a**_** long **_**chappie, enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 12: Pretzels

Max's POV

The further we walked the more crowded the streets seemed, our hands slipped from each other. It was hard to walk against this rush alone and even worse holding someone else's hand.

What I don't get is that it must be around mid-night; don't these people have jobs to get too in the morning or school?

My eyes traveled to a group of people huddled together in mismatched clothing that would make Nudge cry from the fashion failure. One of them looked up towards me and I didn't like the way his sketchy eyes seemed to calculate how much I was worth before looking away.

Why did I agree to this?

"Is that hot pretzels I smell?"

Oh yeah, that's why.

Dodging the oncoming sidewalk passers, while literally following his nose to the pretzel vender was Iggy. Already reaching for his pocket to pull out the card.

Oh for the love of…

"Iggy, what are you doing?" I said in a dry voice, finally reaching his side.

"Getting a pretzel." he said nonchalantly.

I rolled my eyes. "I thought we were going to buy food for everyone." I asked, he nodded "That's the plan." he said after the card was swept through. I glanced over my shoulder at the homeless guy, whose eyes suddenly found us again.

"Then why are you getting a pretzel?" I asked looking back at him.

He raised an eye brow at me. "Are you implying that you don't want one?" he asked taking a bite and holding out one for me. I blinked not expecting the offer but once that smell hit my nose, my mouth started to water.

"I never said that." I said snatching it from his hand, he grinned. "That's what I thought." he said walking semi-next to me. Crowds suck. Not only do I feel crowded but I keep worrying that I'm going to lose Iggy. I just want to lie down and get some sleep!

I got frustrated looking for stores that might have decent food and reached out for Iggy's hand before yanking him in a random store off the sidewalk.

"I don't see any stores and it's getting late, plus I don't like leaving the Flock the way we did. We should just head back-"I started explaining, wanting to get out of this stupid city, where are we anyways?

"Hello, do you need any help?" I heard the peppy voice behind me and felt another headache coming on. Before I could say anything Iggy spun me around to face the employee. "Why yes we do" he said. I didn't even have to look at him to know he had that grin on his face.

She smiled looking me over. "Come with me to the juniors section, are you looking for anything specific?" she asked and Iggy pushed me along to follow her.

I looked over my shoulder to throw an insult at him, but caught a glimpse of my reflection. Now I don't usually care about how I look, but the fact that my clothes were torn and mismatched really got to me.

I looked like that group of homeless people...and so did Iggy.

With a stressed sigh I went along with it, so I picked up a t-shirt.

But the lady had other plans and handed me a shirt slightly more colorful. I put it down shaking my head "Something normal looking please." I said in a dry voice. She just shrugged "Sure it's your boyfriend buying."

My eyes widened and I looked back at where I thought Iggy was behind me, just to see him looking at clothes too. Or really feeling the colors, I looked back at the clerk and decided to let it go.

"Well regardless of what he thinks, I can dress myself." I added but she just gave me a once over than looked back at my face like she didn't believe me.

I huffed and grabbed the closest shirt and pair of jeans to me, stomping away to the dressing room.

Once I got in there I ran my hand through my hair, how did food shopping turn into clothes shopping?

My eyes went to the dirty full length mirror in front of me and I figured this wasn't a bad idea before I put on the dark jeans and dark blue top. I even fixed my curly hair a bit to look half decent.

I left my old clothes and ripped off the tags to pay for the new clothes, Iggy didn't change much. Grey muscle shirt, green plaid button up and another jacket over that. We had the same thing in mind, something I can fight in, sweat and ruin.

"Navy blue baby doll top, hmm I guess you can dress yourself after all." I narrowed my eyes at the clerk while Iggy pulled out the card again.

The clerk stopped him short eyeing the card with big eyes. "Boyfriend's got a credit card too? Girl, you better get this matching bracelet."

I tried to act like I didn't notice Iggy's surprised look or him looking at me while the clerk picked up a silver bracelet with a silver heart on it.

"Hold up she's not my-"Iggy started. She looked back at Iggy like he was the one acting weird.

"You like you're girlfriend don't you?" she asked, to that Iggy blushed hard looking extremely uncomfortable.

I smirked enjoying this and looped my arm through his, he jumped a bit looking down at me. "Don't you like me?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could pull.

Iggy looked at me like I lost my mind before grinning and putting his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer.

I blinked caught off guard. "Sure whatever you say babe." he said handing the card over. The clerk winked at me swiping the card. "He's a keeper." she said handing it back to him. I chuckled a little "Couldn't lose him if I wanted too." I said walking out with Iggy.

As soon as we hit the sidewalk we burst out laughing. "Oh that was priceless!" Iggy said sliding his arm off my shoulders and grabbing my hand instead. I didn't move to correct him and walked along the not-so- crowded sidewalk, holding Iggy's hand.

But after a while the crowd just got thicker and we were barely shuffling along. "I vote we eat." Iggy said pulling me into a shop. I didn't bother to stop him as we hopped on line, I'm hungry and that pretzel wouldn't fill Angel.

I sipped my smoothie and glanced at Iggy next to me as we walked on.

It was _really_ late now; the restaurant owner had to ask us to leave so he could close up for the night. At that point we should have gone back to the Flock, but we kept on finding reasons to stay out longer.

To be honest I wasn't ready to go back.

The crowd had thinned out, but it seemed the only people out and about were all shifty and made me jumpy even though the crowds were gone. I would have just dragged Iggy into a store again till it passed but …all the stores had closed up shop.

"It's late isn't it?" Iggy asked yawning.

I nodded to myself. "We should head back." I said stopping; we switched hands and went the other way.

I almost froze when I saw the people behind us. It was that homeless guy again…and a lot of his friends. I stopped again and Iggy looked back at me. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I-um want to go the other way." I said tugging his hand but he didn't budge.

"We can't get back to the Flock that way." I rolled my eyes at him pointing out the obvious; we could have taken these guys. But were both tired and without the Flock they outnumbered us. They might all look like there starving but power is in numbers.

"Hey girl." I tried to ignore the voice and pulled Iggy harder, whose head turned back at them. "Come on Ig." I hissed to him, he looked at me pointing to his side at the voice. "Is someone talking to you?"

"Yeah, I am." The group of people started walking towards us and I stepped back yanking Iggy with me. Iggy narrowed his blue eyes back at the homeless man but I squeezed his hand tighter.

"Iggy." I warned. "Let's avoid a fight." I bit out, the homeless man smiled and I winced at his chipped gross teeth. "Listen to your lady, hand over that card and we'll go away." He said holding out his hand.

I wasn't about to let Iggy hand over the card, that's basically the only thing that keeps my Flock from looking like these homeless people. "How about I keep my money and you leave anyways?" Iggy said back, letting go of my hand.

My eyes widened at the challenge in his voice, the homeless man glared and moved his jacket till I saw a shine off of a knife.

"I don't like that plan." he said smirking, but it dimed a bit when Iggy didn't react. His smile grew wider and he laughed harshly. "Blind, eh? Well than I'll take your money and your girl!"

His friends laughed but I wanted to throw up at the thought of being around him and his stinky friends for more than a forced second.

At this I was about to join Iggy and beat his head against the concrete, but I remembered the knife and tried to pull Iggy away again.

These people weren't worth the effort if we attract attention again like this morning. I swear I heard Iggy growl before he yanked his arm away from me, again.

"What are you all talk? If you're not afraid than come over here and say that to my face!" Iggy shouted over to them.

What is up with him? I latched on to his arm getting angry that he keeps brushing me off.

"He has a knife, you know. Pointy, sharp able to kill us, knife. Ig snapped out of it!" I said through clenched teeth slowly for him to comprehend.

"But he-"Iggy said back to me.

"I'm the leader and I'm saying we need to run! Now move your feet!" I said backing away when the group started to advance. Iggy looked back at them one last time and we booked it into the closest ally. Footsteps pounded behind us but we had climbed a fence and went out the other side of the ally before they could get close.

I looked around but didn't chance a run in and cut a main road to the grassy bank along a lake. Iggy kept pace with me and we didn't stop running until we both fell to our knees in the grass panting for breath.

I was so mad I didn't wait to catch my breath. "What was-that back-there?" I asked with a little authority in my voice even with my panting.

Iggy rolled his eyes sitting back to lie in the grass, I glared a bit before giving up and laying down next to him in the dewy grass. It was close to morning the sky was turning a lighter blue but it was still dark out, with the heavy clouds from before.

"I don't know." Iggy said eyes focused on the sky even though he was blind to it.

"You nearly got us killed, and you don't know why you did it?" I asked in a dry voice.

It was silent for a while "They scared you didn't they?"

I snorted "As if" I said closing my eyes. Apparently Iggy didn't think that was a good enough answer. "I saw them earlier, that's why I wanted to go back. I was shocked not scared." I added.

"I'm sorry" Iggy said, my eyes shot open and I turned my head to him. his eyes were fixed on me "Why?" I asked hearing the tiredness in my voice now that the panic had died down.

Iggy swallowed "For making you go with me." He said looking to the sky again "I just…wanted to cheer you up a bit, after what happened with Angel, I'm sorry she almost got hurt on my watch Max." he said.

I smiled a bit "Well I didn't want to go at first but…I'm glad I came, Ig." I said looking away when he looked back at me.

"I wasn't really in the best mind set to be alone anyways." I said quietly "And if it means anything, you did cheer me up a lot." My voice got quieter as I went on suddenly feeling shy; I couldn't get the clerks words out of my head.

I finally looked back at Iggy to see his wide grin. "I didn't botch it up almost getting in that fight?" he asked.

"Just take the compliment." I mumbled my sleepiness catching up to me. I sat up and looked over to the city. "Looks like we ran all the way back to the Flock." I said smiling a bit when I looked in the ally across from us and saw Fangs back against the fence with Gazzy leaning on him. Nudge and Angel were curled up on the ground but otherwise in the same place we left them.

"Good, cause I'm not moving another step." Iggy said sitting up with me and taking off his jacket. I looked down at him when he lied back down. "We need to get back to that ally." I said yawning, at this point my arms and legs felt extremely heavy.

"Stiff cardboard, grassy bank, guess which one is more comfortable." he said closing his eyes and putting his hands behind his head after putting his jacket over him.

I blinked at him before shrugging and snuggling up closer till I was against his side, I felt him go tense and look at me. I just closed my eyes with a small smile and put my head in his side.

"Night Ig's."

A second later I barely noticed him shift and his jacket go over us, his right arm came around me and I put my hand on his chest, relaxing a little more.

"Night Max." he said pressing a kiss to my temple.

* * *

**I give you FLUFF! ...and the promise for more to come.**

**Yah I went there! If you guys read something that doesn't seem plausible, let me know. It's really late right now and I wouldn't be surprised if some things didn't seem right.**

**R&R (please? That was the fluffiest thing I've ever written!)**

_-xXWriteItOutXx_


	13. Chapter 13

**I own nothing.**

**Sorry for the wait, if I get enough reviews I'll write the next chapter early and have it up on Wednesday.**

**And trust me you want the next chapter ;) **

* * *

Chapter 13: Awake

Iggy's POV

Why do cities always have to be so flipping loud? I groaned clamping my hands over my ears. How's a bird kid with excellent hearing supposed to sleep! I'm never staying up that late again!

Well, unless Max will stay up with me.

Speaking of, how is this girl still asleep? "Are you awake, Max?" I said facing were I remembered her falling asleep by my side.

No answer.

Normally I would assume she was in a deep sleep but I couldn't even hear her breathing.

"Max?"

That's odd usually a small sound would have this girl hoping to her feet looking for a threat. I reached out and patted the ground, just to grab a handful of my jacket.

She's gone.

I wasn't hurt by the fact that she left me as much as I was worried. She should have woken me up too. She's not stupid enough to leave a blind kid alone in a loud place.

I closed my eyes and concentrated, I _could_ hear someone's breathing. But it was too harsh to be Max…and way to close.

I gasped turning sharply to my front looking towards my feet were I could hear the breathing. But before I could ask who was there something sharp and cold was pressed to my neck.

"Well good morning, lover boy. Glad you could join me." I narrowed my eyes instantly snarling at the voice and the wave of bad breath that came with it. It must be one of the homeless trash from last night.

"Where's Max?" I barely got through my gritted teeth.

"Who?" from the direction of his voice, he must be standing over me.

"The girl!" I shouted jumping forward a little bit just to be pushed back on my elbows by the knife at my throat.

I know Max could probably knock this guy into next week with one hand tied behind her back. But could she take on seven or eight of these guys by herself? What if they got to her while she was still asleep?

"Oh her? She was gone when I found you, isn't that convenient?" I felt my fists ball up and for a split second I saw nothing but red.

"Now about that card of yours-"

Without thinking I kicked up and hit the mark right between his legs.

Word of advice: if you're male, don't stand over someone unless there's legs are tied down. Especially if said person is pissed.

"Oof! Not cool man." I heard him squeak out. It was a low blow but I suddenly don't give a damn. I hit the knife out of his hand, pulled back and sucker punched him in the nose hearing a small crack.

"Ugh!" The scum fell back and I jumped up reached over and yanked him to his feet till my blind eyes were looking him in the face.

"If you don't tell me where she is _right now_, I'm going to _conveniently_ bust your face open." I ground out tightening my fist in his dingy yellow shirt.

"I thought you were blind!" Was his nasally response.

"Where is she?" I shouted shaking him a little and raising him higher. He must be really dependent on that knife because he has little to no muscle.

"What are you?" he yelled kicking his feet that were off the ground now.

"Your worst nightmare." I growled out pulling back my fist again to take another hit.

"Uh…Ig's, what are you doing?" I heard Gazzy ask behind me.

"Kicking this guy's ass." I said without turning to face him, I heard the scum whimper and move to cover his face.

"Oh, that's…awesome, but why are you beating him up?"

"He took Max." I said plainly.

"Really?"

"Yah really, now go play."

"Um okay, but I could have sworn Max left with the rest of the Flock to get them clothes. Like half an hour ago."

That made me pause, I lowered my hands a little and faced Gazzy. "What?" I asked. I felt Gazzy walk up to me. "Yep, everyone saw she went shopping and wanted to go too. But I didn't want to go so I stayed with you."

Oh.

…Oh.

My bad.

"I _told_ you she was gone! Now let me go you freak!" The guy made a weak attempt to hit my arm. "Are you sure he took Max? He doesn't seem much to me." Gazzy said next to me.

Well, I still need to take care of this guy; I lifted him off his feet again. "Hey! What are you doing? Put me down!" he shouted thrashing around till I threw him back a good six feet.

I waited till I heard a splash and picked up my jacket. I finally turned to Gazzy. "How about we keep this between you and me buddy?"

Max's POV

"Hey Max?" I heard Nudge ask on my right; I willed my eyes to open a little more. I hate not being alert with so many people around but I'm going off almost no energy right now.

"Yeah?" Even my voice sounded tired, I'm two seconds from jumping in that lake just to wake up!

"Do you think we could head to Dr. M's for a while? I know you don't want us to be too dependent on her, but it's starting to get cold outside. And I hate flying in the cold, like the high speed wind isn't bad enough. Anyways I'm sure if we let her use our card she won't mind letting us wait out the winter or maybe just for a while? I really miss real beds and yesterday was so horrible, I just want to be somewhere safe for a while you know?" She rambled on.

My head was spinning to keep up with her words. But all I heard was 'Dr. M's' and 'real beds'. "Sounds like a great idea to me." I mumbled drifting off a little again.

I must have started walking sideways because I bumped into Fang's shoulder, again. "Next time you need to wait till its day time to go shopping." Fang said setting me straight, again.

Fang was a little annoyed that I went off on my own last night, yah I figured if he found out I left no one on watch and went with Iggy. That he would be much more than annoyed, so I said I left Iggy in charge and that's why he was so tired this morning when I tried to wake him up.

I felt Angel tug on my hand a little till I looked down at her. "How about we take a bus?" she asked. I shook my head a little. "Why would we do that?" I asked, I mean we can fly for Pete's sake.

Angel smiled at me. "So you can get some sleep on the bus." She offered, it sounded so tempting at this point. I shook my head a little more and ran my hand through my hair to wake up some more. "I don't know Angel buses are filled with strange people. I'm not even sure one would take us all the way out there." I mumbled blinking hard.

Fang nodded. "It'd be safer if we flew I'm sure Max can take it." Fang said sending me a small glare that only I would catch. I made a weak attempt to glare back at him.

"I think it's a great idea." We all stopped and looked forward to see Iggy and Gazzy walking towards us.

"Morning." I said a little jealous that he got to sleep more than two hours. He blinked and grinned at me. "Someone's grumpy." he said like it was the funniest thing in the world. I rolled my eyes not having enough energy to come up with a good comeback.

"I vote we at least take a bus out of this city and fly the rest of the way." Iggy said putting his hands in his pockets and looking at Fang. Fang raised an eye brow. "Buses are too crowded, they aren't safe." Fang said giving Iggy a weird look. Probably because Iggy usually doesn't get a say in what we do, it's me and _rarely_ Fang.

Iggy leveled him with a look. "From the sound of Max's voice she's barely standing right now, you really think she can handle walking _blocks_ until were far enough away from this city? And then fly all the way to Dr. M's?" he asked being completely serious.

I blinked looking between Iggy and Fang. "Um, guys I'm standing right here." I pointed out but it was useless.

Fang looked confused from Iggy speaking up on a matter for once. When Fang didn't say anything back Iggy looked at Angel. "When's the next bus out of here?" he asked. Angel smiled at him and closed her eyes listening to the minds around her. "In five minutes we can catch the bus on the next street over." she said and opened her eyes again.

Iggy nodded to me, I hesitated for a second and looked at Fang. "I don't care as long as I get some sleep." I said walking past Iggy and Gazzy keeping a hold on Angel's small hand.

* * *

**No Fluff this go around because I'm worried the next chapter might have **_**too**_** much fluff, so I toned it down a bit.**

**I don't know if anyone noticed, but the red Iggy was seeing was from the rusted dust from like chapter 11. :) **

**R&R**

_-xXWriteItOutXx_


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm Baaaaaack! :D**

**I'm not going to bore you guys with the details but, if your wondering why I've been gone its on my profile.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Explanations

Max's POV

"Shouldn't you be asleep by now?" I wasn't the least bit surprised when Fang's voice spoke up in the near silence. I heaved another frustrated sigh and pushed myself off the ground from my sleeping spot between Angel and Nudge.

We had ridden the bus practically all day long, I thought I would have been too tense or jumpy to close my eyes but I ended up drifting in and out of sleep all day long.

Leaving me wide awake now.

"You're one to talk." I hissed over to him hoping we didn't wake up the younger kids.

"I can't sleep with you fidgeting." He snapped back.

I opened my eyes even though it was almost impossible to see tonight. _I wonder if this is what Iggy sees all the time…_

I closed my eyes again and rubbed my temples hoping that the headache I've had since waking up to the bus driver telling us to get lost, would go away.

Stupid public transportation.

"I slept on the bus too much, I'm not tired." I whispered.

"Imagine that." I heard Fang mutter. I shook my head a little. "You're not going to let it go, are you?" I asked rolling on my side away from him.

"What? The fact that you made us _all_ ride the bus just so you could take a nap?" he asked sounding more awake. "Or am I supposed to let go that you and _Iggy_ grouped up on me?" his voice took a sharp edge to it that I didn't like.

I winced at his words, mainly because I couldn't tell which part he was madder at. And like someone turned a dial in my head, the ache behind my eyes got worse.

I rubbed my eyes and stood up making sure not to move Nudge or Angel.

"Where are you going?" he asked sitting up.

"If you want to wake up the flock, go ahead and argue with yourself." I said turning on my heel and heading to the far side of the clearing. All the while I held my head rubbing at the pain behind my eyes, maybe the seats on the bus are just not meant to be slept in.

I knew he wouldn't let this go, so I pretended to ignore the following footsteps. I stopped when we got a good distance from the sleeping kids and faced his shadow.

"Fang, you know I wouldn't have made us ride that bus unless I was truly too tired." I started holding my ground. While discreetly ignoring half of what he said. "I wouldn't risk our secret like that. I figured taking the bus was less noticeable compared to me having to be dragged through the city." I said feeling like an idiot talking to the dark like this.

He laughed harshly. "Than maybe you should have slept like the rest of us." And here we go again, I rolled my eyes. "I already said sorry for that! What else do you want me to do?" I groaned.

I jumped and my eyes shot open when I heard a shuffle just to hear Fang's voice a lot closer. "I just don't get why _you_ of all people would rather go shopping than keep watch!" he hissed. I narrowed my eyes towards his voice

"And why's that?" I challenged.

"Because the Max I know wouldn't have done that." He said a little quieter.

That got me to shut up.

That's saying something considering he's the one person in this world who knows me almost more than I know myself.

The one thing he _doesn't_ know about me is already putting a wedge between us.

"And that Max wouldn't have lied to me either." My eyes got wide and for a split second I couldn't breathe. "I know you didn't leave Iggy on watch, he went with you didn't he?" he asked, good thing were talking in the dark or my expression would have defiantly given me away.

Now that I think about it did I really think I could _lie_ to Fang and get away with it? He can read me like an open book! I shifted in my spot even though I had nothing to be guilty about.

"Could you at least tell me why you really left…or why you left with him?" I tried listening to the question and not the tinge of hurt his voice was giving away. His voice sounded so much farther away but I couldn't tell which type of distance it was from.

I opened my mouth ready to cave and tell him everything, anything to close that gap between us. I was already pushing up my sleeve to show him my almost invisible scars.

But my hand stopped on my wrist when I felt cool metal, I looked down to see a silver glint in the dark. I had completely forgotten about this bracelet…

_"As far as I see it he has nothing to do with this."_

_"If you're serious that it will be just you and me…"_

Even though I've been through everything with Fang, I made a promise. I pushed back down my sleeve; it's not just about what I want anymore. Mine _and_ Iggy's secrets are on the line here.

"Alright we got hungry and got distracted. You caught me red handed." I tried to sound as uncaring as possible.

"Why Iggy?"

"He was awake, what's so wrong with me taking him anyways? You wouldn't have gone; I don't see what the big deal is." I crossed my arms trying to sound oblivious to what I knew he was most curious about.

Everything he's saying and the way he's been acting is screaming. '_What really happened between you two?'_ But I have nothing to be guilty of! Well not completely, but he's got it all wrong.

He's got no right to be mad about this, Fang's not my boyfriend. This whole possessive act is ticking me off.

Just when I thought Fang retreated to mute mode he spoke up. "Your right, I wouldn't have gone." He said and then his shadow was moving away from me, I watched him for a second and followed behind him.

"Since when did you get so moody?" I mumbled.

"It was still stupid of you to leave."

"Whatever Fang." I whispered easily finding Angel's bright blonde hair in the dark. "You can tell me how stupid I am tomorrow; you've actually made me tired from arguing." I said lying down again.

"Glad to be of help."

I huffed in response and waited to hear his breathing even out. As soon as I was sure he was out I sat up again and looked in the opposite direction of were me and Fang walked. I bit my lip and silently stood again walking towards a figure sitting with his back to a tree.

"Ah…Ig? You awake?" I whispered glancing back over my shoulder.

He started and sat up straight rubbing his eyes. "I wasn't asleep!" When I heard his sleep slurred voice I snorted. "Sure you weren't" I said sitting to his left away from the rest of the Flock. "How's keeping watch? Or was the back of your eye lids more interesting?" I asked casually, putting my fingers back on my temples.

He shrugged. "Pretty quiet, why are you awake?" he yawned falling back on to the tree trunk.

"Fang."

"Awe, am I sensing trouble in paradise?" he mocked bumping my shoulder, I chuckled despite myself and elbowed his side.

"Not really, he was just curious."

"Of what?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

"Why we decided to leave the Flock last night." I said leaning back against the tree too, I opened my eyes and looked to see Iggy's flat expression when he didn't say something back.

"You caved didn't you?"

"Did not!" I said jumping to my defense.

He blinked at me "So what did you say?"

"I switched it back around on him." I said smugly but I groaned when another wave of pain went through my skull.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Iggy asked.

I sighed rubbing my head "I can't get rid of this pounding headache, it just keeps coming back." I complained.

"Like, I'm about to start screaming my heads about to explode headache? Or kids stop running around headache?" I opened my eyes to his concerned voice, just to see Iggy's pale blue eyes looking down at me.

I blinked at him. "No, don't worry I'll be fine." I said easing my hands away from my head. He gave me that serious expression that almost scares me on him. "Would you tell me if you weren't?" he asked.

"Of course." I answered immediately out of habit. He narrowed his eyes at me like he didn't believe me and fell back on to the tree. I waited a second in silence and tapped his hand to get his attention. "Trust me Ig, I would tell you." I said hoping my words had more meaning to him this time.

He sighed. "Alright I got you, just don't come crying to me next time you have a paper cut, okay?" He said grinning in my direction. I felt a small smile on my face and relaxed at his side.

We sat in silence for a while till he made a completely random comment. "I can't wait till all this saving the world thing is done with and we don't have to worry about your explosive headaches." He said his head tilted to the sky.

I looked to my side at him. "What makes you think they'll stop?"

"I don't know but I think your stress triggers them, and I don't know about you but if I had to save the world I'd be feeling pretty stressed right about now."

I shrugged. "Your jokes make it easier." I said before I could stop myself, Iggy blinked looked down at me and wiggling his eye brows. "The whole Flock does." I added flatly but the smile was hard to fight off.

"Eh, you won't need my jokes after you save the world." He said putting his hands behind his head and leaning back again.

I raised my brow at him. "Who says?" I asked.

"Face it Max, you cut yourself because you're under so much pressure every day." I looked away from him wishing I could un-hear that last bit. Wow, I guess Iggy's been thinking about this deal more than I thought. "And once the world is saved our deal is up."

I sat up straight and turned to look at him fully. "Why?"

"Because you won't have anything to hide anymore." I considered his words, he's got a good point but the deal wasn't just on my part.

"What about you?" I asked.

Iggy took a moment watching the night sky without really seeing it. "What about me?" he asked back.

I bit my lip "I mean…have you gotten better or something? Are you going to get help?" I asked pulling at the grass. I don't want to admit it but I'd rather have Iggy messed up like me. I haven't cut since we made our deal and I'm starting to think Iggy might have something to do with it. Besides when it comes to our…problems, I hope if Iggy was trying to get better he'd at least tell me. I really don't want to be alone in this.

He shrugged. "You've got enough to worry about Max. In fact you should get some sleep."

I watched his face for a second, but it was his eyes that caught my attention. Whenever I was with Fang at night the stars would reflect off of his dark eyes. But when I looked into Iggy's, if I leaned a certain way the pale film over that deep blue would white out his whole eye. If it was anyone else it would freak me out a little but on Iggy it seemed a little more welcoming compared to the darkness around us.

"Um…Max?" Iggy sounded unsure.

"Huh?" I asked half dazed.

"Go ahead and get some sleep, I owe you for letting me sleep in." He chuckled.

I shook my head a little, did I seriously just daze out staring at Iggy? "Oh…okay than. Night Ig." I stammered and retreated quickly.

Going back to my spot and lying down was pointless because thanks to Iggy I had a million thoughts running through my head.

_He's right, once the world is saved my pressure will be gone and I'm sure the cutting will go with it. _

If he didn't tell anyone about me cutting I wouldn't tell anyone he tried to kill himself that was the deal. But the only reason he tried to kill himself was because of his depression over being blind.

It's a grantee that I'll get better, but his blindness won't just go away or fade. How long after I've saved the world will he try another stunt like that bomb?

The thought made me angry that in the end I'll save the world but I'll almost certainly lose a member of my Flock. I closed my fist steeling my resolve.

_If I can save the world from itself, than I can save him too…_

* * *

**And the plot thickens even moar :) re-done because my laptop is fixed and I could fix my mistakes! Not much changes just grammar and extra fluff ;D**

**R&R**

_xXWriteItOutXx_


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry about not updating for so long, but it was finals week and after coming home from the mall after Christmas shopping with my friends. **

**I realized I hadn't updated in weeks! **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Females

Max's POV

Okay maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

I sat by the window watching outside as rain patted against the window glass. Getting Iggy's eyes fixed seemed so much easier when I was half asleep.

It's not all my fault, I've never really considered getting Iggy's eyes fixed before because he never complained about being blind.

But since that bomb…it's like it's eating away at everything he is now. He may have totally flipped his lid that night, but at least I know it actually bothers him. He's coped with it so well that the rest of the Flock barely notices his…disability.

I winced at my thought. _No_, Iggy is _not_ disabled! He lives a perfectly normal life, except for the whole bird-kid fact and being chased all the time…and being experimented on... alright he's normal for a blind bird-kid!

I ran my hand through my hair; we could try taking him to a hospital and seeing their take on the whole thing. But that wouldn't work out well; technically none of us are really in the system. We weren't born in hospitals like Ella; we were created in a lab.

There are no papers besides what the School has that say were even real.

We could get papers with my mom I guess but the whole wing thing will probably set them off that there's something odd about us. And we keep our wings a secret at all cost…but what if his eyes could be fixed? I'd be keeping him from seeing again…

I made a frustrated groan pulling at my hair. "He's doomed." I grumbled.

"Whose doomed, honey?" Dr. M's calm voice came from right next to me.

"AH!" I yelped and jumped off of the window sill, I made a thud sound when I hit the floor. I puffed my hair out of my face; I came into Dr. M's office after breakfast so I could think over how to get Iggy's sight back. Now she's home which means I must have been in here all day and I still have no clue what to do.

"Oh I'm sorry Max!" Dr. M rushed to say while helping me up, I was annoyed at first but smiled at her attempt to help me.

"Usually you guys can hear me before I even step through the front door." She chuckled turning around to put her suit case on her desk. I dusted myself off and fixed my clothes. "Its fine mom I was just thinking." I said with a sigh and sat back on the sill watching my mom take off her coat and take her papers out of her bag.

"Well what's on your mind sweetie? Maybe I can help?" she asked standing next to her desk.

"Don't worry about it mom, I don't think you'll be able to help me." I said glumly standing up to leave.

"Let me guess, something's up with you and Fang?" she asked, I froze and turned to look at her with a confused face. She chuckled. "I might be old Max but I know a thing or two about boys. Ask Ella, I help her out on this stuff all the time." She said smugly leaning against her desk.

"Hold up what makes you think it's about Fang?" I asked.

She blinked at me. "I could have sworn I heard you say 'he's doomed' when I came in." she said raising an eye brow at me.

"I um…I did, but I meant…Iggy." I said slowly watching her face change from confusion to surprise.

"Iggy?" she tested out like she didn't hear me correctly.

I nodded slowly. "Um…Yeah."

"You're having boy trouble…with Iggy?" she said slowly.

My eyes got wide. "What? No!" I said quickly.

"Then what's wrong? I'm not following." She said.

"I…"

I debated whether or not it was a good idea to involve Dr. M in this, it couldn't hurt right? She is a doctor after all she could end up being a lot of help. I'll just cut off some of the finer points.

I sat back on the window sill. "I'm trying to think of a way to get Iggy's eye sight back." I said evenly to her. Dr. M instantly froze at the subject. "Why the sudden interest in getting his eyes back?" she asked and moved around her desk away from me to mess with the papers on her desk.

"Well why not? It would make him a better fighter and easier to survive if he was ever separated from us." I said not understanding her shift in mood.

"I don't understand, people barely notice it. He's well adapted to life without it." She sounded like she practiced it before she said it.

I stood up and moved to the opposite side of her desk, but she wouldn't look up at me. "It's what he wants."

Dr. M stopped moving around papers and looked up at me. "He told you he wants his sight back?" she asked.

"Not directly but-"

My mom sighed in relief and fell back in her chair. "That's good, Max I don't think he cares about getting his sight back."

I raised an eye brow at my mom. "Would you want your sight back?" I asked not understanding why she was being so difficult.

She folded her hands on her desk and sat up straight, I shrank back a little at her serious expression. "Max, I think we both know you have bigger things to worry about right now. You're supposed to be saving the world, if what Jeb and you tell me is true." Jeez no wonder the kids freak out when I make that face.

Too bad I'm just as stubborn as my mom; I put my hands on her desk leaning over to her sending back the same face. "I can't save the world if I don't have a clue what to do! You're a vet. Can't you help me out on this?" I asked almost desperately.

She narrowed her eyes on me. "I'm a vet, not a doctor or one of those white coats. I wouldn't know the first step to treating Iggy." she said sternly.

"But-"

"No 'buts'!" she raised her voice standing up quickly. At my startled face she calmed down a bit. "Max I don't know what's got you on about this, but it's best if you just let it go." She said walking around her desk to my side.

"Why?" I asked weakly, if it was a stranger I would be yelling right back at her. But this is my mom; we eat her food and fill her house to its limits when we're here. How am I supposed to be angry with her?

She grabbed my shoulders and made me turn to face her. "I can see where you're coming from with this Max. But tell me what will happen if it turns out Iggy's eyes can't be saved?" she asked.

I kept my eyes on the floor. "I…don't know" I said sadly. I hadn't thought it wouldn't be possible to get his eyes back, there _has_ to be a way.

"And sometimes it's better not to know." She said pulling me into a hug.

I didn't move to hug her back. "Are you saying I shouldn't bother trying?" I asked.

She frowned holding me away from her. "I'm saying you're a great leader for wanting to help Iggy out. But just think about how much it would hurt to find out he never has a chance of seeing again?" she said moving to sit in her chair.

I nodded. "Okay… I think I'm going to go check on the Flock." I said moving to leave.

"And Max." my mom called. I stopped and looked back at her.

"It's best if you kept this all to yourself, wouldn't want Iggy getting depressed over this." she said, I nodded. She smiled weakly at me and turned to her papers. I held the door frame in one hand and turned to leave when a book caught my eye. I glanced over my shoulder and snatched it off the shelf before I hurried out of the room.

Iggy's POV

I could feel my face heat as I backed up closer to Ella's bedroom wall trying to gain some distance, wishing I could shrink and be able to scurry around them.

"Iggy you know you can talk to us right?" I heard Ella's voice on my right blocking the door.

"Yeah, Ig's were family!" Nudge encouraged to my left blocking the window.

"It's not really a big deal Iggy, just admit you like boys." I felt my eye twitch and strained myself not to choke Nudge for getting Ella and Angel involved.

"You had to tell Ella." I mumbled to myself._ And she wonders why I can't get a girlfriend. _

"Of course I did! I'm only twelve; I don't know what to do! Besides Ella is my BFFL, duh!" Nudge said loudly.

"Then maybe you should have listened to me when I told you _Seventeen Magazine_ isn't meant for twelve year olds! And what does BFFL stand for?" I asked.

"Don't try to blame me! And stop changing the subject. You're in some serious denial!" Nudge insisted.

"Iggy its okay you don't need to lie." Ella said a little more calm then Nudge.

"I'm not lying! I'm not gay- Why did you have to get Angel involved too?" I aimed at Nudge while fighting down my embarrassment in front of Ella. _There's no way she'll ever go out with me now if she thinks I'm in denial about being gay._

"Why did you have to scar my childhood? Google had pictures Iggy, _Pictures_!"

"I don't get it, why would Iggy be in denial? Lots of people like boys. Max likes boys and so do Ella, Nudge and Dr. M." she counted out loud.

"It's different for boys." Nudge said quickly.

"Why?" she asked innocently.

"And this is where age rating comes in." I could hear Ella's voice move to Angel's. "How about you just go play with Gazzy downstairs, we'll take care of Iggy."

"Whatever you say." She said lightly probably not caring in the first place, it was Ella and Nudge who tricked me into this trap anyways.

I heard the door shut and felt my freedom slip away, _someone help me please!_

"This is stupid!" I complained.

"I just want someone to explain why Nudge thinks you like boys." Ella said staying insanely calm.

"She's crazy."

"I found him in a closet the other night!" Nudge exclaimed.

"See what I mean!" I yelled over to Ella trying to get over Nudges loud mouth

"Nudge, that's hardly a reason-"Ella started.

"He was 'hiding in the closet'! Ell's you didn't see the pictures…" Nudge sounded almost unhinged at this point.

Ella chuckled. "Alright no more Google Images for you." She said, I faintly heard the door open.

"Unless Iggy really _does _like boys…" Ella teased. And I pretty much snapped.

**"****I like females!"** I basically shouted with my eye still twitching.

"That's good to hear." I felt my heart sink into my stomach and a cold chill go up my spine the second I heard light laughter from the door. _Anyone but her…_

"Max, Iggy's hiding in the closet!" Nudge said rushing to her side; I could almost hear the smile in her voice.

"Is he? Someone better tell Iggy he's on the wrong side of the room." She said amusement laced in her voice.

"Don't worry about her Max; we'll have to set a parental block on that laptop you guys have."Ella said, I sighed when I realized they believed me over Nudge.

"I don't need a block Iggy wants a-!" I heard someone slap a hand over her mouth. "In fact I'll take care of it tonight." Ella said "Come on Nudge, it's almost time for dinner. Sorry about all this Iggy." I heard Nudge's muffled protest as Ella must have dragged her out the room.

"So…" by the time Max spoke up I had my head in my hands and was crouched on the floor.

"Please don't ask." I almost begged my voice muffled by my hands. And now that I'm touching my face I _know_ I'm red like a flipping tomato.

I just heard her chuckle and walk over to me. "Come on lady's man, no use sulking when we know Nudge gets carried away with things and…you obviously like females." She laughed pulling me to my feet.

"Oh ha-ha you're hilarious Max. Any reason why you've decided to watch my torture for the day?" I asked dragging me feet to the door with her still holding my hand.

"What? I'm not allowed to talk to you unless it's past twelve at night now?" she said lightly at my side and stopped at the door.

"Well usually you're either yelling at me, Screaming at me that Erasers are attacking or telling me to cook." I informed her while leaning on the wall and putting my hands behind my head.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Fine, then I'll change that now."

"Someone seems eager." I said.

"I've been thinking about something lately and I kind of need your help on it..." The second I heard her voice waver I stood up straight and gave her my undivided attention. Which most times doesn't happen unless I'm working on a bomb.

"What is it?" I asked, only to hear her turn away.

"You know what it's nothing, we should go downstairs-"for some reason I'm not completely sure of, I reached out blindly and snatched her hand with mine. I heard a light gasp when I used my other hand to grab her chin and force her face to tilt up at my serious expression. I might not be able to see her face but she got the message, I'm not going to let this go.

"You can talk to me Max; just tell me what's on your mind." I said in a much steadier voice than how I felt, I could feel her breathe on my neck. We were standing way closer than the conversation called for. And if I moved up my thumb just a little I could feel the curve of her bottom lip. What's worse is that I could hear her heart beat speed up and feel her blush at almost the same time as me. _Why did I choose just than to act brave?_

"Iggy…" her voice was more hushed than normal and I leaned in closer even though I could hear her just fine.

"Iggy!" in a second we snapped into ourselves and jumped apart from each other, till we were dang there on the opposite sides of the room. _Was the door open that whole time?_

I heard pounding footsteps till they stopped in front of me. "Uh, yeah Gaz?" I asked trying to collect myself, what was _that_?

"You promised to help me pick out a movie for everyone to watch tonight! Come on before Nudge and Angel pick out some chick flick!" Gazzy grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the door after him, but I pulled back enough to lean in the room towards Max's high speed heart rate.

"I'll talk to you later ok?" I said and left before she could answer. About halfway down the stairs I realized something._ If her heart is still freaking out than she must have felt it too…_

* * *

**I leave you with the promise of movie night, which is a part I've been **_**itching**_** to write!**

**I'm sorry if the whole accusing Iggy if he was gay or not offended anyone, I just needed a reason to explain why Ella would back off in this story. Seeing how usually I don't mind Eggy as a pairing. **

**R&R (And I promise a sweet treat before the holidays!)**

_xXWriteItOutXx_


	16. Chapter 16

**YAY movie night! And as promised this chapter is extremely long and worth the wait. Well I didn't mean to take so long but high school blows sometimes. **

**Anyways I totally didn't mean to post so close to Valentine's Day. It just sort of happened.**

**Thanks so much to everyone who helped me hit the 100 mark! (And the person who made it 101 reminding me I needed to update)**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Help

Max's POV

"You sure you don't want to watch the movie with us Ella?" I asked her when she turned to go upstairs instead of the living room where the Flock was walking too. She shook her head "I've got homework to do. Besides I want to get that parental block onto your laptop before Nudge can get her hands on it again." She said picking the laptop up from the counter.

I stared at the nearly flat rectangle in her hands. I never understood what was so amazing about that thing. Almost everyone besides me, Angel and Iggy were arguing over it constantly.

"Can't it wait? I don't see what the big deal is about it anyway." I said standing in the doorway to the living room. Ella gave me a flat look. "Have you ever used this thing, Max?"

I shrugged. "Rarely."

"Then you wouldn't understand. You can look up practically anything on the internet. Not to mention all the creep's that go on it." She said with a shudder. "One day I'll show you what it means to surf the web." I rolled my eyes having no idea what she was talking about when she disappeared upstairs.

How are you supposed to surf with a heavy metal rectangle? I specifically remember Fang telling me that water plus laptop equals bad.

Sometimes it bothers me when Ella knows things that I have no clue about. Like the other night she sat down with a text book and made complete sense of a complicated math problem that had _letters_ in it.

Whose bright idea was it to put_ letters_ in _math _anyways?

"Max! Come on or we'll start the movie without you!" Gazzy threatened from the living room. I turned off the light in the kitchen and walked into the living room to see everyone pretty much set up.

The younger kids all leaned against the couch from the floor while Iggy and Fang sat on it. It wouldn't have bothered me if it wasn't for the gap right between them. This was how we usually sat but with Iggy and Fang purposely looking away from each other it felt…different.

Like instead of sticking to the routine they truly didn't want to be near each other. I hesitated looking back and forth between them.

"Took you long enough!" Gazzy complained pressing the buttons on the remote. Nudge huffed "I don't know why I'm here. Gazzy and Iggy picked out another stupid zombie movie." She grumbled folding her arms.

Gazzy just stuck his tongue out at her "The last movie you made us watch was about sparkly vampires! Not even the cool ones that kill everybody!" Gazzy shouted.

He had a point. The only reason we watched it was because Nudge's magazines won't shut up about the movie. "Hey! There is nothing wrong with the vampires in Twilight!"

"They sparkle, Nudge. Would you fear someone who sparkled?" Gazzy asked with a serious face.

"You two let us know when you're done flirting so we can watch the movie." Iggy spoke up effectively making Nudge, Angel and Gazzy gag while I laughed at how cute they were being.

I finally turned off the light and plopped down between the boys. Not even two seconds in, a zombies head was blown off. Gazzy cheered and Nudge jumped to her feet "If this is going to be nothing but gore and guy stuff, I'm not watching it." She exclaimed ready to stomp out of the room.

That is till it showed the person behind the riffle. A girl with straight blonde hair in about her early twenties grinned and reloaded the gun.

It was enough to make Nudge pause and sit back down, I smiled at her. I was worried all those magazines and shows she watches have been brainwashing her into believing all girls were emotional and co-dependent. I think a kick butt heroine is just what she needs.

I looked back at the movie to see that the girl was so occupied aiming that she didn't notice a zombie dragging itself to her from behind. By the time she noticed, it was too late, the zombie was about to have her for lunch. Until it was shot between the eyes, I grimaced at the blood that splattered everywhere.

I'm not squeamish. Growing up with three boys I never got the chance to be. But that didn't mean I wanted to see brain matter all over the camera.

The girl back pedaled from the zombie and looked around to see who saved her. Two buildings away a cowboy hat lifted showing a set of white teeth and the guy I'm positive the girl will end up being with by the end of the movie, if her blush was anything to go by.

The grin and red tinted hair reminded me of someone and I glanced over to my left to see Iggy looking bored as ever on his end of the couch. I frowned and turned back to the screen.

_Of course Iggy's bored, what's the point of a good movie if you can't even see it?_

Before I could even open my mouth to suggest that we go do something else, I felt Fangs arm on the back of the couch around my shoulders. I blinked and looked at him but he looked otherwise absorbed by the film. I just smiled a little and leaned into his side figuring I already knew the ending; I made myself comfortable and drifted to sleep.

A screech like no other tore me away from my nap. I jumped awake and sat up only to see everyone was fully fixed on the movie now. I smiled when I noticed that a blanket had somehow ended up over me during my nap.

My smile dropped when another scream made me look up at the movie. Instantly I could tell something was wrong. The blonde girl from earlier looked terrified as she covered the mouth of the little boy crying on her shoulder and told the other people around her to be quiet.

"What happened?" I asked but no one answered.

It didn't take me too long to notice there was a bunch of zombies tearing through the place behind her.

And from the look on her face the pathetic kitchen knife in her hand was her only weapon.

I closed my eyes for a split second when a zombie found the hiding group and bite into the neck of the guy closest to him. The group panicked and scattered, the girl ran straight out of the room and down into a cellar holding the little kid.

Screams of pain ripped through the air in the silent living room and I watched almost everyone in the group get tackled and devoured. I almost cheered when the girl put the kid somewhere safe and ran back to help her friends.

But it was too late just as she opened the door a little girl with a ripped dress that had been crying over who I assumed was her mother. Was grabbed by her braids and dragged from the room kicking and crying. I felt myself go cold, for a split second I swore the girl resembled Nudge, finally being taken away to get her wings clipped.

The blonde moved on to stab a zombie that had been hovering over two still bodies. I choked when two huddled teenagers that must have been twins were shown huddling together in death. I gulped and glanced down at Gazzy and Angel before the blonde on the screen gave up and ran back to the little boy she left behind.

My heart was beating so fast I could feel my whole frame shake, I was sure someone would notice. But I didn't even care; suddenly Fangs arm on the couch felt like it was tightening on my neck. The blanket felt suffocating instead of comforting. The edges of the room seemed to get closer like they were closing in on me.

"Oh no…" I whimpered out when she sprinted into the room only to see a back faced to her. The small boys body thudded to the floor deathly pale and bleeding. By this point I could feel my hands shaking but I couldn't look away.

My mind was running a million miles a minute, all of those people. That girl had a responsibility to protect them…and they were all dead.

It was like being slammed with a wall, the worry, the fear and denial. The girl was in the same place as me. Except on a much smaller scale, she didn't have the world to worry about just this set of people. She was double my age had a great shot. And she failed.

I felt impossibly small like the knife in her death grip.

The zombie in the room finally turned to her.

It was the guy I was positive she would end up with.

Once that bit of information clicked in my head, I stood up and booked it out of the room. I didn't even bother saying why I left. I hurried upstairs and busted threw the bathroom door like I was the one being chased.

I paced in front of the sink for a second and tried to catch my breath. I know I'm not that out of shape! But I couldn't make sense of why I kept panting like I just ran a marathon. I took a few shaky breaths and slowed down from speed walking to a calmer pace.

"Come on, Max. Don't let this get to you." I muttered to myself rubbing my temples to dull the roar in my head. I looked at my reflection; I looked pale and downright sick.

My mind flashed back to myself looking into a mirror and seeing myself dangerously beautiful like an Eraser. The second I thought of Erasers the image in my head twisted to that disgusting half wolf looking monster.

My breath caught and I squeezed my eyes shut and lowered my head to the sink.

I turned on the sink and splashed my face but I couldn't wash away the vivid images from that movie. I could practically feel the pressure building and weighing me down to the tiles. The light was just too bright and it just kept getting harder and harder to breath.

In a depressingly hopeful thought I looked up at the vent in the ceiling, praying that someone had actually poisoned the air. That I wasn't really freaking out this bad. No such luck, the air looked fine. I felt my hands start to quiver and I placed them on the counter.

The shaking came back quickly and it was harder this time, my dinner raced up my throat but I swallowed it back down. So many things could go wrong, jeez what is everyone thinking! I'm barely fifteen and I'm supposed to save the world? I don't even know what _'surfing the internet'_ means!

I groaned and dug my nails into my skull from the sides of my head. God, I feel sick and dizzy and jumpy and I can't make a clear thought.

In a random moment of clarity I tried to think of what I could do to calm myself down besides breaking down on the bathroom floor. Even in this state I know crying is not an option. The moment I let myself cry, they win. The White coats, the Erasers, Jeb and Itex. They all win.

They won't win.

They can't win.

I refuse to lose myself like that girl.

I need to wake up. Get my mind sharp again.

_Sharp._

I whipped my non-existent tears away and with a shaky breath I swung open the cabinet under the sink and grabbed one of Ella's pink shavers. With a small cry I beat the slim plastic frame on the floor, once I got as far as I could I started to peel away at the plastic. I did this till I was left with nothing but a thin sharp silver edge.

I stared at it on the floor for a second giving myself a chance to get my head on right. But it didn't work; everything was still fuzzy to me.

No doubt about it, I need this. And I _hate_ it, that I need to do something so sick like this just to think clearly. I don't want to _do_ this. I _don't_ want this!

My confused thoughts only made my heart squeeze tighter. I picked it up as gently as I could with shaky fingers and gripped the un-sharpened side of the razor.

Iggy's POV

As much fun as it may appear. Listening to movies is not all it's cracked up to be.

I sighed again hearing more screams cut through the air in the room. Angel had been giving me details about what was going on at the beginning, but somewhere around a whole five minutes of screaming she dropped me like a call.

So basically I'm here mostly drifting between sleep and daydreaming. Really, anything to distract me from what was happening on the other side of the couch would be fine. This was normal, Max and Fang acting all cute towards each other. Therefore it would make no sense to ask them to detach from each other.

As much as it's irritating me right now.

And there's the problem, them cuddling up to each other was truly making me bug out.

And that's just wrong.

Those kids have been crazy about each other for _years_, even if they won't admit it to each other. I know this, heck I've lived with this silent acceptation since I started to realize Max was a girl.

So why is it actually, dare I say it, bothering me so much now? How come Fang's gone from Flock brother, to friend to my new extreme annoyance so quickly?

It didn't make a lick of sense to me. But as long as I didn't do anything moronic, like I don't know, tare Fang's arm away from the back of the couch. I could keep it to myself; I'll go back to my acceptance eventually right?

This is what I get for accepting her deal, and ultimately spending more time with her. Nothing but confused thoughts and feelings, man I'm a sorry excuse for a teenage guy.

Because no matter how I slice it, I thought darkly as I sank deeper into the couch and tried to drown out the movie again. Fang and Max_ belong_ together.

What I think I'm starting to feel for Max has got nothing to do with it…

My thoughts stopped in their tracks when a new sound began to creep into my ears. For a second I waved off the intense and fast heartbeat for the movie. Than it increased even more till I was on the verge of a splitting headache.

_Great, just what I need_. But when I tuned back in on the movies sounds all I could hear was screams and loud bangs.

The heartbeat was a separate sound all together. I sat up straighter thinking it was a new person in the room. No, no it sounds too familiar. I glanced over at Max; something must be up with her. I gulped and sat back hard holding myself there.

It's not my job, not my place to ask what's wrong, Fang will catch on eventually, and I need to back off.

Suddenly she was up and out of there before I could sit up straight again. I listened till I heard the bathroom door slam open down the hall. I pretended to not notice and sit back; just chill Fang will get up any second.

I waited and waited, until I realized that no one had noticed her quick escape. Don't follow her, she's fine Ig's. She's a big girl she'll be okay, even if her heart rate was jumping all over the place and she's been in there too long to qualify as a potty break.

_Don't follow her, she's fine, she's fine_…I cursed to myself as I stood up trying not to attract any unwanted attention to myself and sneak off to where Max might have been.

I hesitated when I realized she hadn't shut the door. This is about to get really awkward if she's just using the bathroom. And in that case I freaked out over nothing and am officially labeling myself as a pansy.

"Uh, Max? Are you in there?" I said rubbing the back of my neck. Instantly my eyes zipped to where I heard her heart still pounding away.

Max's POV

My eyes shot open and I turned quickly to see Iggy standing in the doorway that apparently I forgot to shut. This by this point just added to my long list of failures that was stacking up on me. I choked when I saw him, sightless eyes looking directly at me with so much concern it made my chest hurt.

He hesitated in the doorway "Um, sorry if I'm bothering you. I just… your heart beat was racing down there and I don't know…I just…I guess I wanted to make sure you were ok?" he said nervously.

I felt my heart break all at once at the look on his face. I gulped and looked down at my hand set on my left wrist, the razor ready. Whatever Iggy did to wake me up was already fading and fast. I clenched both my fists and teeth when I heard Iggy start to walk away.

"…Ig." I barely choked out at a low hiss. I heard him come back to the door rubbing the back of his neck with a slight blush now.

"You know what Max? It's nothing sorry for-"

"Iggy, help me." I said quietly.

"What-?"

"Help me!" I said evenly.

In an instant Iggy was on the tile next to me and holding my shoulders, I looked at the wall behind him. "What's wrong? Do I need to get Dr. M?" he asked quickly. I shook my head "My hands." I said quietly.

I felt his hands take mine; I finally looked at his face just in time to see him register what was going on.

"_Shit!"_ he hissed.

Before I knew how to react, he kicked the bathroom door closed and knocked the razor out of my hands. It slid away from me, but my eyes followed the blade. I was then yanked forward by my wrists into Iggy's bone crushing hug. I didn't react I felt so numb to everything.

"Hey calm down. I think you're having a panic attack."_ Yeah, cause telling me that is defiantly going to help me calm down._

I haven't woken up yet.

I tried to detach myself from him and reach the blade, but the jerk just kept pulling me to him till finally he was holding me back. "Let go Iggy" I hissed trying to push away from him.

"Are you going to go for that razor again?" he asked relaxing a bit. I took that as my chance and elbowed his ribs to get away.

My fingers were inches away from it when he spoke up.

"Pick up that thing and the deal is off." I froze my eyes going wide; I looked back at him ignoring the razor just inches away.

His face was so serious I almost didn't recognize him. "Max…when we made that deal I didn't realize how bad you had it. I can't let you keep doing this to yourself and I don't care what you tell the Flock. This is way beyond self destructive." He said.

I blinked at him "You tried to blow yourself up." I commented dryly.

"I'm not supposed to save the world!" he hissed at me. I jumped back at his harsh voice "When are you going to get it? It doesn't matter what happens to me or anyone in this Flock. There's a whole world that needs you! And you only!" he said moving closer to me on the ground.

"What you're doing isn't direct, but you could cut to deep just one time… You could kill yourself, Max. I refuse to have that over my head. If it's getting this bad we can't just ignore that were messed up anymore. We need to do something to help you get better. So back away and …let me be here for you." He said opening his arms for a hug. "Please" he added softening his features a bit.

And like the sorry excuse for a leader that I am I practically fell into his arms and held him for all I was worth. I felt the ghost of tears trying to fight back to the surface of my eyes, and dug my nails into Iggy holding them down as much as I could.

Iggy must have caught on to my weird dry sobbing and in an odd show of affection. He started to smooth down my hair and rub my back where he held me to him. "Max, it's okay. I'm here now…you know I won't say anything, its okay if you cry." I took a shaky breath when a tear slipped through out of frustration. This whole mess I'm stuck in is getting to me in the worst way… but at least I'm not alone.

"I can't" I hiccupped, feeling hot tears roll down my face. I happened to glance up at Iggy who for some reason had the nerve to grin down at me. "Did I just hear the Great Maximum Ride admit she can't do something?" he asked.

I chuckled once or twice till the tears practically became a waterfall, at this point I didn't care how utterly pathetic I might seem though. I'm with Iggy, he knows, he understands and he won't judge me.

We stayed like that, till my shaking calmed down and my lungs found an easy rhythm. Then till the pressure lifted up and the tears stopped. Could have been a couple hours, could have been a couple minutes. I really didn't care. All I know is that out of everyone in my Flock, I'm glad Iggy was the one with me.

"Better?" he murmured after a relaxed silence. We heard people walk down the hall a long time ago. At which point Iggy had kicked on the shower and yelled back at anyone who had the gull to ask what was taking so long.

I almost stopped breathing even though my tears wouldn't stop. When Fang had asked where I was, but without missing a beat Iggy said I had went for a flight around the area. For a second I worried Fang might try to go out and find me or wait up, but he sounded so tired and when Iggy said he didn't hear a window open I relaxed again and held on tighter.

I sniffed and nodded into his chest slowly sitting back and taking my arms out of their hold on him. Instantly I missed the warmth and ground Iggy seemed to have held me to tonight.

"Sorry about-"I started running my hand through my hair when he didn't say anything or started on a lecture like I thought he would. But Iggy shook his head "You have no reason to apologize to me, so stop." He said giving me a stern look for a second.

I watched him and nodded feeling a smile creep on to my face. "Alright, then thank you Iggy." I said sniffing again. He smiled back. "Don't worry acting as a huge teddy bear is what I do." He said picking at his wet shirt. I chuckled "Since when?" I asked feeling my heart become lighter. Something that lately always seems to happen with him around me.

Iggy shrugged giving up on his tear stained shirt. "I don't know, probably around the same time I realized I could never be Mr. Tough Guy." He said with a sigh looking at me again. I rolled my eyes "That's so over rated anyways." I said smiling. He grinned and raised his hands to my face using his thumbs to wipe away what was left of my tears, and I let him do it. I kept the smile on my face even with the heat rising to my cheeks. "Glad you think so." He said lowering his hands away.

I stared at his face until finally my eyes zeroed in on his paled out vision that was almost hypnotizing.

"Earlier you said we needed to try and get better." I stated getting my voice back, he nodded then frowned. "Sorry about the threat before when…you know. Trust me I don't want to tell the Flock anything and I get where you're coming from but-"he started.

"But I'm off my rocker?" I asked smiling when I realized he was trying not to hurt my feelings. He nodded "Yep, pretty much." I had been trying to keep my eyes from drifting to the other side of the room this whole time.

But now that I had my head straight the razor didn't seem so big anymore. "I agree…we need help, well mostly me. I mean you tried to kill yourself once. Me? I'm like I flipping addicted." I said blandly Iggy seemed to contemplate something in his head before saying. "That wasn't the only time." I blinked wanting to ask what other times, but his face made it clear that we wouldn't talk about it…at least not tonight.

"Max, there really isn't a way to help me. I mean what could we do? Get me a therapist or something? I'm not a depressed person and any medication they put me on I would never be able to keep up with. I doubt if we get caught the White coats would let me go to run to the store." He said a grim look already taking its place on his face, were it didn't belong.

"No, I talking about getting your eyes fixed." I said sternly. He blinked at me for a second with a dry expression then yawned "Right like there's even a chance-"I cut him off.

"I'm not the only one getting better here. If…if I'm going to try and get better…then I want you to do it with me." I said my voice slowly getting softer. He raised an eye brow at me "Max we wouldn't even know how to go about this, it's a waste of time that you don't have." He said blandly standing up to leave.

I jumped to me feet and got right back in his face "I don't care!" he gave me an odd look from my reaction. "This is what I_ want_. We'll figure out a way to fix your eyes. We're in this together Iggy." I said my voice steeling in to its self again. I stuck out my hand "Promise me, this isn't just a secret anymore. We are going to get better, shake on it." I said bravely.

He watched me for a second putting his hands in his pockets, till he grinned "Together?" he asked. I nodded "one hundred and ten percent." I said.

He chuckled "I'm guessing I don't really get a choice?"

"Nope, not really." I said smiling a little.

He nodded still grinning and lightly swatted my hand out of the air, for a second the rush of rejection tumbled on me like a dust cloud. But before I could feel too hurt he took my chin and light as a feather he touched his lips to mine. In an instant my heart leapt to my throat and butterflies started clubbing in my stomach. He pulled back with that same grin on his face.

I smirked "Is that a yes?" I asked.

"That's a hell yes." He said chuckling and nudging my chin up while he bent to kiss me again. This time I was prepared and closed my eyes, raising myself on to my tip toes to even out his height a bit. But I never got to figure out what he was going to do.

"I know how to help Iggy get his eyes back." Ella said leaning against the doorframe waving the key in the air with one finger. An evil smirk planted on her face.

* * *

**And that's all she wrote folks!**

**Okay so half way through this I found out ANGEL comes out tomorrow, I read the first 25 chapters and it seemed pretty good. **

**Anyways the frame of time my story takes place in sounds like it's going to be outdated pretty quickly. But I will finish this story no matter what I assure you :)**

**R&R (I have a **_**really**_** bad feeling I'm going to get flamed)**

_-xXWriteItOutXx_


	17. Chapter 17

**I own nothing**

**Guess who's back, back, back. Back again, again, again. Shadies back, back, back tell a friend, friend, friend! :D**

**Now everyone report to the dance floor!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Stall

Max's POV

"Come on Max, it's not _that_ bad of an idea."

"Seriously Ella, it is _that_ bad." I said blandly sitting at the end of her bed.

I leaned back on her ridiculously large bed and watched her pace a little more. She just couldn't get this plan of hers out of her head. Glancing over towards the other side of the room I saw Iggy looking extremely awkward and out of place by Ella's desk.

When me and Iggy had tried to march past Ella in the hall like she didn't exist. She had grabbed us by the backs of our shirts and yanked us into her room. So no, we haven't gotten a chance to discuss that kiss in the bathroom. All we've had the chance to do so far is listen to this idiotic plan Ella's been trying to hammer into our heads.

Ella crossed her arms looking miffed and gave me a stern look. "But you need him!" she said.

Here I narrowed my eyes at her and straightened my spine. In an instant she backed down. "We don't need him for anything. Case closed, I'm going to bed." I said in a low and almost scary tone. When she just nodded I stood up to leave.

"Max, I think she has a good point." Iggy spoke up.

I turned my glare right onto him, but the affect was lost on him. And with that thought I calmed looking into his pale eyes.

"See? Even Iggy agrees!" Ella cheered on when she found her opening.

I huffed and turned back to her. As much as I want Iggy's sight back, I want to avoid her method as much as possible.

"I refuse to willingly have Jeb creep back into my Flocks lives over this." I said with gritted teeth. Ella rolled her eyes. "You don't need to let him back into your life. You just need him-"

"We don't need him." I repeated stubbornly.

"Alright I get it! You don't _need_ him, just _use_ him then!" she huffed and fell into her desk chair.

I rubbed my eyes wishing I was asleep instead of listening to this nonsense. "It's not that simple, once we ask what we need from him. He'll want the reason why and once he knows that he defiantly won't tell us what we need to know." I said tiredly.

"Then maybe we shouldn't ask him then." Iggy said with a serious and concentrated look on his face. Finally! Thank you Iggy for understanding that talking to Jeb will not help us at all! "We'll have to steal the information from him." Iggy said nodding to himself.

Ella shot back to her feet with a huge smile on her face. Who in their right mind can get that peppy at one in the morning?

"That's a great idea!" she said raising her hand to high five me, and failing when all I did was stare back. Leaning at my side to see around her at Iggy. "There's no way we could accomplish sneaking such top secret info from Jeb. Unless suddenly you've adapted James Bond skills and haven't told everyone yet?" I said.

Iggy smiled to himself still fixed on his thoughts. "Please, if I had James Bond skills I'd have the ladies lining up just to-"even Ella turned a glare on him. "Uh I mean. What other choice do we have?" he said but I had a feeling he was just trying to get the attention off himself.

Ella looked at me seeming defeated. "Jeb was my trump card. I don't know what you guys could do without him." I sighed and walked over to Ella's night stand. I opened the drawer and pulled out the book I stashed from under my mom's nose earlier.

"What's that?" Ella asked walking over to me.

I flipped through the pages looking for Jeb's name "Mom's number and address book…I kind of had the feeling we'd need Jeb when I noticed she wasn't up to help us." I said sitting on the edge of her bed again.

"You already talked to her about getting Iggy's eyes fixed?" Ella asked giving me a cautious look. I nodded. "Yeah, was that a bad idea?" I asked looking from Iggy to her.

Ella looked at her shoes. "Nothing just- every time I ask mom if there's a chance Iggy could get his sight back she kind of brushes me off." She said twirling the end of her hair and looking away. I blinked at the way she was acting and saw Iggy raise an eye brow from behind her.

"You already thought about this?" he asked. She yanked on more of her hair. "Well yeah maybe once or twice." Noticing how uncomfortable she was getting I looked for Jeb's number again and dog tagged the page.

"I've got the address; now all we need to do is wait till the morning. Tell the Flock, find the place and see what happens from there." I said standing to leave.

Iggy stood up straight from leaning against the wall and gave me a sharp look. "Tell the Flock?" he asked seeming confused. I nodded. "We have enough secrets from everyone already. There's no reason to add another one to the list. Besides how would I explain where I'm leading us and why?" I said watching for his reaction.

Ella spoke up instead. "I don't know if that's such a good idea Max." she said looking at her nails. "I have a bad feeling that Fang might side with mom on this one."

"Why would he do that?" I asked not understanding.

Ella looked away. "I remember you telling me about him trying to convince you to just run away with the Flock and live on a deserted island." Ella looked me nervously. "If that's true than I think he won't be all too happy with this detour you want to make." Ella leaned back on her bed. "He wants you to get this saving the world thing over and done with already. He'll want you to wait till your job is done." She said.

I watched my sister for a moment wondering how she figured that all out when we barely come here. I guess her and Fang talked more then I knew about.

Ella looked at me when I didn't say anything. "He'll take mom's side for sure."

"And if Fang takes your mom's side then you'll defiantly back out of the plan." Iggy said flatly this time watching for my reaction. When I didn't give him one he started walking to Ella's door. "I'm going to bed, thanks for trying to help Ella." Iggy said over his shoulder leaving the room.

"Ig, wait up." I said going to follow him when Ella caught my arm. "Oh no you don't, you've got some explaining to do missy." I looked back at Ella and sighed sitting on her bed. "Alright what's this about?" I asked eye balling the door and my escape, I knew this was coming.

"You know exactly what this is about." She said narrowing her eyes at me. "Since when did you start liking _Iggy_?" she asked leaning into my personal space.

"I don't." I said pushing her back.

Her mocking smile dropped a bit. "But you were just kissing him." She stated confused.

"_He_ kissed _me_!"

"You _let_ him kiss you."

"Ella I really don't have time for this, it's one in the morning, can we please talk later?" I asked standing up to leave.

"Fine with me, I was just curious about when you stopped liking Fang." She said to my back. I froze and turned to see her with her arms crossed and a smug look on her face.

"What do you mean stop liking him?" I asked turning to her. Ella walked up to me and got back in my face. "You were letting Iggy kiss you. You must be over Fang now am I right?" she asked smirking at me. I narrowed my eyes and turned away again. "I didn't like him in the first place." I said opening the door just for her to slam it from over my shoulder.

"Is that so?" she said sliding in my way sounding unconvinced.

I huffed getting frustrated. "Let me out Ella, I'm done with this." I said trying to stay calm. She shrugged and took a step aside with faked innocence. "I just wanted to know which one was off limits." She said walking to her desk.

I tried to ignore her comment and leave the room but she had me. "Off limits?" I asked reluctantly. Ella nodded and started messing with her long dark hair in the mirror. "Yep, I always figured since you were with Fang that I could try something with Iggy. But if you like Iggy instead I wouldn't mind falling back on Fang even though he's so quiet." She said lightly.

I closed the door walking up behind her. "Huh?" was all I could get out.

"Yeah I guess he's cute in that depressing Batman sort of way-"

"Ella this isn't funny." I stated coming to my boy's defense.

Ella's light attitude instantly vanished when she made eye contact with me in the mirror. "Not as much fun when it's your emotions getting played is it?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

I blinked. "Alright you better start explaining." I said not liking how confused she made me feel so instantly.

Ella stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Max, you don't realize it but right now you're playing with Fang's and Iggy's." she said.

"How?" I asked.

She sighed. "Did you see Iggy's face when you didn't say anything about Fang objecting to getting his eyes fixed?" I looked away. Still not sure what to do about that situation that I planned on sleeping on and hoping it'll solve its self by morning. "Fang knew you were in the bathroom with Iggy." Ella said walking to stand in front of me.

I looked at her wide eyed and Ella shook her head. "No, I don't think he knew what you guys were doing in there but when Iggy lied threw the door to Fang about where you were. I swear I saw him frown, do you know how much it takes to make that guy show any emotion? He glared at the door and just locked himself in his room." She said seriously.

I sighed "Ella I don't know what you want me to say. Everything is kind of complicated right now-"

"You don't have to give me an answer Max." Ella cut me off and nodded at my confused look smiling. "You might be a total tomboy but your still a girl Max, these things happen to us." She chuckled.

I worked up a small smile. "You're a little too good at this." I pointed out. She may be a nosy little runt but talking to her actually did make me feel better.

Ella scoffed. "Oh please, you think this is stressful? Try high school sometime."

"So if you were in my place…what would you do?" I asked nonchalantly.

Ella smiled like she had a secret. "Well that would be a whole lot easier to answer if I knew what you and Iggy were doing in the bathroom so long." She said elbowing my side.

I shook my head. "No way! Not worth it." I said instantly.

"Oh come on Max, it can't be that bad! Oh no don't tell me your one of _those_ girls." Ella said giving me a disbelieving and disgusted look. I shook my head fast. "I don't know what you're thinking but it's not that!" I said quickly. Ella laughed "Calm down I was just messing with you Max!" she said.

"How do you do that?" I asked amazed at how quick she could become this whole other person.

She shrugged "Drama class. Great for acting, somehow I convinced mom that a 'D' on my report card was caused by my creepy teacher for math. She had me switched out the next day." I nodded seeing how that could come in handy.

"If I were you, I would stall until I sorted out my feelings." She said.

"Stall how?" I asked intrigued.

She chuckled. "Boys aren't the smartest beings; just make sure there both happy and you can pretty much get yourself off the hook before it gets to serious." I laughed when a thought came to me.

"Hey Ella mind giving me a few tips from your drama class?" I asked rubbing my hands together with an evil thought.

"What for?" she asked warily.

"I have a feeling a little acting might just help get Iggy's eyes back." I said smirking at my thoughts.

"Sure but can you stop? Your kind of looking scary." She pointed out. I stopped and blinked. "Oh sorry, I've been spending a little too much time around Gazzy."

* * *

**And scene!**

**Lol guess who's on summer break! That's right I'm going to be cranking out chapters for this story like no tomorrow all summer long!**

**R&R!**

_xXWriteItOutXx_


	18. Chapter 18

**Way too tired to read this a million times to make sure there's no mistake, I'll go over it latter.**

'**Plan B' before you ask is Dylan, if you've read the last book you know what I mean. And no I don't plan on having him in this story. The whole setting for this is still kinda early on in the series.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 18: Capable

Max's POV

As soon as Fang was up the next morning, I told him the truth.

Well most of it.

Fang looked at the address book I just slide across the table to him. "You think he'll tell us anything?" He asked looking back up at me. I shook my head. "Not without me making some type of agreement with him." I said starting to pace.

Fang closed the book and leaned back on his chair. "And you don't want that." Fang stated knowing how I felt whenever it involved Jeb. I nodded avoiding looking him in the face; it kind of freaked me out when I lied flat out to his face. This time I didn't hesitate once.

I told Fang that Iggy had been trying to figure out how to get his eyes fixed on his own, and that last night he got frustrated not being able to see the movie. Followed me and told me what has had him so depressed lately.

For a second I hoped Fang wouldn't disagree to going out of our way and confronting Jeb on all of this. But when he did I added the fact that I was ready to figure out all of Jeb's crud about saving the word. I want to know what I'm up against, I'm sick of his passing words haunting me.

After some prying he shrugged and said we might as well, but this is about me figuring out what Jeb has in store for me. Not about Iggy's sight.

At least that's what he thinks.

A few white lies can't hurt right?

"I don't want to end up having White coats take us. Jeb has put us through too much for me to trust him again." I said.

Fang nodded "Than our best bet is to get the information and get out of there." He said watching me pace. I sat down to try and calm myself. "But how can I convince him to give me answers without giving something back?" I said looking down at the table.

When I felt his hand hold mine on the table I froze up, but when I looked up at him his smile instantly made me relax. "You don't have to do this alone. We're here for you Max." he said with confidence.

I melted and smiled back with a nod. "You're right." I said squeezing his hand back remembering how we used to play around and arm wrestle when we were Gazzy's age, times when everything wasn't nearly as complicated.

Like always Fang calmed me down and helped me with only a few words. Even though I felt sick lying to my best friend, Ella's idea to stall was pure genius.

I calmly slipped my hand out of Fang's when I heard someone coming and turned to see my sleepy eyed Flock shuffling into the kitchen. "You guys are up early." I said a little surprised till Angel ran over and smiled up at me.

"Angel woke us up saying you having something to tell us." Gazzy said yawning so big he stumbled a little. I narrowed my eyes at Angel with my best fess-up look; she had the decency to look sorry for all of two seconds.

"When are we going?" She asked excited.

Fang stood up and walked over to Iggy, who flinched when Fang clamped his hand down on his shoulder. "Right after this kid cooks something and we pack." He said nodding to me. I nodded back after I watched Iggy's hand relax from a fist.

"Can someone tell me where we're going? The suspense is killing me." Nudge said taking a seat. Iggy blinked and looked in my direction unbelievingly.

"We're going to give dear old dad a visit." I said smirking when Ella rounded the corner.

* * *

Max's POV

"Ready?" I whispered to the air next to me because I am just that crazy.

"Yeah, stop wasting time and ring the doorbell." Fang mumbled trying to avoid as much movement as possible.

I rolled my eyes at him. _"Is everyone ready Angel?" _

"_Rodger. By the way it's okay if you're nervous Max."_

"_I'm not."_

It's true I'm not nervous about talking to Jeb. I just can't concentrate with all these random questions circling in my head. What I am nervous about…

What if Jeb doesn't answer the door? What if it's his girlfriend, he's pretty old. Do old guys have girlfriends? Is that what they call them? Maybe he got married. Does he have _kids?_

For no reason I felt my chest tighten up at the thought. He lived with us a long time ago. He's probably moved on, I mean Dr. M has never mentioned if he has a family and I didn't think he did, till I saw his house.

Picket fence, plain white house it even has a red door. Way too big for one person to live in.

Did he have a family before he saved us? Or after he deserted our group of mutant freaks? Were we testing dummies for his real kids?

I don't know.

But just the thought is making me want to back out, even if it did mean giving up on Iggy's eyes.

"Max? You okay?" Fang mumbled next to me.

With that I nodded to myself, took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

Do his kids get to go to a normal school?

Do they sit down as a family at dinner?

Do they go to family reunions?

Do they know about us?

Do they know about Jeb's job?

_Do they even realize how lucky they are?_

I was so caught up in my thoughts when Jeb opened the door I froze up and all of Ella's acting tips disappeared from my head.

Jeb blinked twice looking confused. "Max?" He then pulled off his glasses, rubbed them on his shirt (no white coat to be seen) and put them back on. "It is you! Max, what are you doing here?" he asked leaning out the door; almost hitting Fang to look down the streets and see if anyone saw me.

Hello, nice to see you too _Dad_.

"Are you going to invite me in?" I asked walking in anyways and immediately knocking over a coat hanger.

Found the white coat.

"Oh sorry about that." I said making no move to pick it up.

"It's no problem." Jeb said leaving the door open to pick it up off the floor with his back facing Fang. I nodded to the thin air outside the door and Fang walked inside becoming visible again and hurried to a hall way without making a sound.

That kid should have been a ninja.

Jeb stood back up and shut the front door while I walked to his couch and flopped down. I made sure to skip the welcome mat and leave muddy footprints on his tan carpet.

"Care to explain why you're here?" Jeb said walking into is living room, glaring at my foot prints.

Take that old man!

"Sorry is this a bad time?" I asked kicking my feet up on the couch when he went to sit down next to me. Making it clear I did not care whether or not he was busy.

"Of course not." He said eyeing my purposely muddy sneakers. I searched the wall and found what I was looking for.

"Good, mind getting me a drink? It was a long flight." I asked pretending to look at my nails.

Jeb watched me for a second probably trying to guess what I was here for before he nodded and walked out the room. After he left the room I hopped up and walked over to his alarm system, and flipped it open only to find out it was off.

No alarm system?

"_Guess you were wrong, I'll tell Fang to open a window and let me and Nudge in."_ Angel said in the back of my head.

"_Hold on a sec Angel." _I thought.

There's no way he doesn't have some type of security. Jeb is defiantly were I get my paranoia from.

"Is the rest of the Flock with you?" Jeb asked from the kitchen. I glanced over my shoulder than looked back on the blank walls.

"They have no idea where I am." I said then realized why the room felt so off. Dr. M's house is full of pictures of her and Ella even a couple of my flock. Jeb's house looked like a family home, but so far there's no trace of anybody really living here. In fact the only personal item of Jeb's that I could see was his white coat.

When I heard Jeb start to come back to the room I panicked.

"_Angel I need more time, queue the Gasman!"_

"_On it! Where at?"_

I looked back at the hall Jeb went in.

"_The kitchen!"_

A few close seconds later I heard a window plane shake and smiled knowing Jeb would turn back. I faintly heard him down the hall. "What in the-?"

"Everything ok?" I called smiling.

"Yeah some kid just playing soccer." Jeb called back.

Jeb couldn't hear it but I heard Gazzy loud and clear laughing his butt off outside.

"_Tell Gazzy to keep it up."_

I took a shot in the dark and went to the only painting on the walls. I plucked it off the wall easily and found a small handle, I smiled and pulled back to show a whole mini grid of the house layout.

And they say movies don't teach you anything!

But right here I got stumped; oh this is just fan-fricken-tastic! I go through all this trouble to get my computer help in here. Just to get this far and find out I need my computer nerd just to get my computer nerd in here! This is so useless the grind shows the windows, he'll know instantly if we just open a window without shutting this thing down- Oh …there's an unlock switch.

I flipped the little switch and all the red lights on the grind went green, and just for the heck of it I shut it all down by hitting the off button.

"_All clear." _I thought. _"Told you I got this."_

"_Totally you were so calm just now-"_

"_Just get in here Angel."_

I put the painting back and hurried over to the couch landing back in my spot right before Jeb came back in looking even more annoyed. He handed me a glass of water I nodded and downed the whole thing.

"_Were in."_

"So." He said watching me closely like the test subject I am.

"_Found his office!"_

"So…" I smiled mockingly at him.

"Maximum Ride if you don't-"

"I need your help." I said quickly. Jeb blinked then gave me a wary look.

"You need my help?" he asked slowly.

I started to fidget a little bit like Ella told me to do to show I was uncomfortable. "Oh well more your guidance I guess." I trailed off looking away from him.

"_Nudge said this might take a while Max."_

"With what?" he asked sounding amazed.

I took my sweet time putting my feet down to sit up just to kick them up on his shinny coffee table.

"Max, if you guys need a place to stay just ask." He started getting more annoyed.

"No, that's not it." I said quickly and started to mess with my silver bracelet. Jeb looked at my wrist; back when we were little I never wore any type of jewelry. One of the main reasons was because Jeb never brought me any from the outside world, he thought they were useless and just got in the way. He was right and he knows I agree which must be why he's looking at it funny.

"Max if this is about boy trouble I recommend you talk to Dr. M." Jeb said seeing the silver heart.

My eyes went wide but I covered it up. Really? Why does everyone think that!

"Eww Jeb." I said instead.

Jeb held up his hands in surrender and decided since I wasn't going to share the couch; he'd take the coffee table as a seat.

"Okay, so if you don't need a place to stay and you're not trying to put us both in a very awkward conversation about boys. What do you want?" he asked eyeing me.

"How am I supposed to save the world?" I asked straight forward.

Jeb blinked at me a couple times processing what I said than got a stressed look in his eyes. He took off his glasses and rubbed his forehead.

"Why the sudden interest?" he asked not looking up at me.

This was not the reaction I was hoping for. "Usually you don't shut up about it." I mumbled watching him. Jeb readjusted his glasses on his face looking back at me. He looked mad but he seemed madder at the subject rather than me.

"Lately that answer has changed a lot." Jeb said with a serious expression. "I'm not sure if I'm the right person to ask that anymore." He finished.

For some far off reason that answer actually caused me to panic a little. "What's changed so fast?"

Jeb gave me a sideways look. "This all started out as a way to preserve life on Earth-"

"Mind explaining what 'this all' is exactly?" I asked cutting him off.

If he was annoyed he didn't show it. "Meaning you, your Flock, and other mutations that Itex has performed on the younger generation." He stated like a text book.

At my confused face Jeb chuckled dryly. "Did you honestly think we were just doing these experiments for our own sick enjoyment?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes at him "So the cages were optional?" I sneered.

He winced. "Have you seen the bad experiments?"

"It doesn't make what Itex does anymore right."

"No it doesn't, but to save Earth we had to make tough calls." he said.

Yeah I bet torturing small children was just so hard for you to do.

"_How much more time? This guy makes me sick."_

"_Right now it sounds like your getting more accomplished than we are."_

"You said it all started out that way. What happened?" I asked trying to look patient even though I was steadily getting the urge to knock his lights out.

"Some of us started to get distracted from the goal, once word got around about the success of living, breathing, intelligent super humans. Scientist stopped seeing change and started seeing dollar signs." Jeb shook his head. "You've seen it first-hand."

I nodded.

"People were switching ideals so much it was hard to figure out whom to trust."

I gave him a flat look. "You don't say?"

He ignored me. "Right now there are so many options on the table, it's hard to really pin point where you come in anymore." He said.

I sat up thinking about his words. "So…does that mean I might not have to do anything at all?" I asked sounding more hopefully than I would have liked.

"It's much more complicated than that Max."

"_How much more time?"_

"_About three minutes. Maybe less."_

"You've got three minutes." I told Jeb.

He shook his head at me. "Without a doubt the end is near Max." he said gravely, I sat back disappointed. "And your role will slowly over time become more clear." He looked back at my silver bracelet. "I just hope that …plan B won't have to come into play." He said standing. I sat on the couch watching him stalk to the door and put his white coat on.

"_Got the info! Fang, Nudge and I are on our way out. Go ahead and get out of there Max."_

I barely registered Angel's words.

I am that mad.

When it became clear that he was done with me, I stood up my head even more confused than before. "That's it?" I asked walking up to him. "I finally come to you for a direction and all you can give me is a vague answer!" I asked starting to get loud.

Jeb stopped what he was doing and looked at me. "Max it's obvious you're not ready yet, and to simply put it…" he said watching me with that stupid calculated look he always gave me. "You're not capable enough to grasp the beauty of what we're trying to accomplish." He said as if to close the argument.

I'm not…_capable?_

Before I could stop myself I spat out the first thing that popped up in my mind. "I'm _capable_ enough to look after five kids including myself." I said dully, Jeb opened the front door like he was about to leave; Keys in his hand.

"I'm _capable_ enough to fight off bloodthirsty mutants more than a hundred pounds heavier than me." I stated looking down.

"Strength has nothing to do with this Max,-"

"I might not be smart like Ella, but I'm _capable_ enough to keep my family from looking like any other group of homeless slime." I said louder.

"Maximum-"

"_Max?"_

I narrowed my eyes at him as he turned to me fully. "And I'm _capable_ enough to realize that you're just going to sit comfy in your big house with your _real_ family. While _mine_ nearly keels over trying to protect selfish scientist, like _you_!" I said shouting by the end of it.

Jeb's jaw dropped for a second before he finally gathered his wits. "My real family?"

I blinked and thought past my anger to what I said…oh no.

Jeb closed the door and started walking towards me. "Max-"

"No!" I said backing up. "I'm done listening to you, I made a huge mistake coming here." I said backing away.

Jeb had the oddest look on his face, if I didn't know any better I'd say it looked like he cared. "Max what is all this about…Where's the Flock?" he asked seriously this time.

Unconsciously I glanced at the only painting in the room, and looked back at him hoping he didn't notice.

He did, he followed my line of vision all the way to the wall and saw the painting, crooked on the wall. He flipped the dead bolt on the door watching me. "Last chance Max."

I didn't give him a chance. I bolted into the hallway on my left and ran up the stairs in a flash, before I darted into the closest room and went for the window. But when I tried to lift it a beep went off and a red light started blinking on the sill.

"You've got no-where to go Max." Jeb said somewhere behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see him holding the remote to a car, which must have been designed for the house.

Paranoid basturd.

I swung at the glass with all my might only to have my fist bounce off the surface painfully.

"Bullet-proof." He said.

I leaned against the glass and looked out to see four black dots circling the sky. I huffed a laugh and turned to Jeb. "Now that were on the same page, have a seat Maximum." He ordered pointing to his desk only to do a double take. The hard drive to his computer was laid out in pieces.

"I don't think I will." I said smiling. Jeb directed his anger face at me, oh I'm so scared.

Not a second to late Iggy rounded the corner grinning in my direction. "There you are! We've been looking all over for you!"Iggy said standing next to Jeb who jumped. "Hey Jeb, mind holding this for me?" he asked handing him a light bulb with a few wires and such on it.

I noticed the bomb straight away and covered my eyes quickly as the bright flashes started going off. I heard a scuffle and then Iggy was pulling me past a confused Jeb and back in to the hall. I finally opened my eyes when he clicked something on the keys he took and dashed outside still holding my hand.

"Up and away!" I shouted so the rest of the Flock knew to fly ahead.

"I saved you" Iggy teased once we were in the air.

"Bravo Superman." I muttered looking ahead.

Iggy brushed his wing tip against mine, till looked at him to see his worried face. "You okay Max?" he asked sincerely.

I nodded, if anything I was more determined than before to prove I could do this right. "Better than ever, how much did we get?" I asked as we slide into position with the rest of the Flock.

"Dang there the whole hard drive." Nudge said gliding above me to drop a jump drive into my hand.

"Great" I said jamming it into my pocket.

"Jeb tell you anything useful?" Fang asked on my right. I shook my head.

"All I heard was 'blah, blah, blah I need a vacation.'" I said and got a laugh out of Gazzy. Suddenly Angel was flying a little under me looking up with what looked like disappointment.

"Where to now Max?" she asked.

I smirked like a real villain holding the jump drive in my pocket. "After a few stops." I said and looked straight ahead at the darkening sky.

"Itex Corporations."

* * *

**Long Chapter! **

**Idk why it took me so long to update. Not many reviews so I guess just no motivation?**

**R&R**

_-xXWriteItOutXx_


	19. Chapter 19

**I own nothing.**

**Keep up the reviews! You guys rock!**

**Oh and watch out for that cliff :D**

* * *

Chapter 19: Nightmares

Max's POV

I startled awake as soon as Angel tugged on my blanket. I squinted to look at her than yawned looking around the broken room.

To get the info we needed off the jump drive we had to stop and use the laptop. Only to find out we had to charge the darn thing. The younger kids had wanted to go back to Dr. M's but I have a feeling she knows what I'm up to.

Seeing as I didn't even bother saying goodbye to her.

"Morning Max or well night, you didn't sleep that long. I think I remember seeing on TV that you can get a medicine to fix that. Then I saw this other commercial where you can take this little drink to keep you up longer. Those probably come in handy, I could sure go for one right about now." I smiled sleepily at Nudges tired rant.

"Hey Nudge." I said sitting up a little. She looked up over the glare of the laptop light smiling at me. "Any luck?" I asked even though I knew she would have woken me and probably everyone else if she did find anything.

She pouted and shook her head. "Not yet, but I'm close! I swear I can _feel_ it." She said looking at the laptop miffed. I nodded trying to stop myself from yawning again and failing.

Nudge yawned after watching me and chuckled looking tired. I scanned the dirty living room seeing Fang sitting under the broken window. Sitting up with his arms crossed, the only thing giving away that he fell asleep on watch was his closed eyes.

"We should both get some sleep." I said standing and closing the laptop in Nudges lap. When I looked at Nudge again she was already closing her eyes. I smiled to myself and pulled her up leading her over to mine and Angel's spot in the small living room.

Honestly we were lucky to find this empty house with its lights left on, something Ella says the bank does to keep people from breaking in. It didn't stop us though in fact we came just so we could charge the laptop. But that broken window is keeping the whole place freezing.

I looked at Fang knowing he was cold and picked up Nudges blanket, putting it next to him. If I put it on him he'll only wake up and refuse to sleep. Hopefully he'll get cold and use it if it's next to him.

I walked back over to Nudge and Angel taking the spot on Angel's right so she was in the middle. I fell back against the creaky wooden floor, staring at the yellowing ceiling now wide awake.

I looked over at Nudge to make sure she was asleep before I pulled the keys Iggy took from Jeb, out of my pocket.

I ran my fingers on the edges of each key; a house and car key then a third that had _'Itex'_ inscribed on it.

All day Nudge and Fang had been switching on and off trying to find some clue to what I'm supposed to save the world from. But the whole thing was nothing but documentations on successful and failed experiments. A lot of pictures I wish Nudge never had to see, seriously the things they do are just downright disturbing.

Fang had called me over to show me a certain file labeled 'Net Worth'. Which is basically how much a person is worth, or in this case a mutant.

And my whole Flock was in there.

I tightened my hand around the keys.

_Did you do it for the money Jeb? _

Angel tugged on the blanket again.

"Help him." The words were barely a whisper, but they caught my attention. I leaned closer to Angel's sleeping face and moved her shoulder a bit thinking she was having a nightmare.

Her bright blue eyes opened to slits and even through the sleepy haze on them I could tell they were fixed on me. She grabbed the front of my shirt in her tiny fist so I wouldn't move away.

"Help him."

"Help who?" I asked rubbing the spot between her wings so she'd go back to sleep.

"Iggy…" I blinked at her for a second and just stared.

"I'm trying." I said back, pushing her back a bit to lie down.

"Iggy…don't." She muttered closing her eyes again. I narrowed my eyes at her and looked straight up where the room Gazzy and Iggy had decided to sleep in was. Only to hear a light thud and see dust fall from the ceiling.

Iggy's POV

Now I don't know what type of nightmares regular people have but if you're blind like me, we have auditory nightmares. So instead of seeing a freaky monster chasing me, I get the pleasure of hearing it close in on me while I run into an endless black abyss.

That's not even the best part!

If you're me and you get your eye sight stolen from you after seeing nothing but cage doors, needles and Eraser's for the whole beginning part of your childhood. Then you get distorted flashes of white coats coming at you with stupid long needles and wolf looking monsters holding you down to strap your arms and legs on to medical beds.

So you understand the basic gist of my nightmares right?

They're like Tim Burton movies on meth.

Well tonight my brain decided it'd throw in another obstacle to my life.

"_Nudge look out!" My head whipped to where I thought the Gasman's voice came from._

Tonight I get to have the sounds of my family being tortured while I run in circles like an idiot.

_I stepped in the direction to the Flock that was away from the growls and howls ripping through the room. Or was it the woods? Where the hell are we? The next second it didn't matter because I heard Nudge shriek at the top of her lungs. _

"_Nudge, no!" Gazzy shouted coming towards me and going to the danger. I went to go with him to help Nudge but as soon as I took a step it was like I was standing on a raft in a very small pool. I lost my footing and fell for what seemed like hours before I fell back into the same area with the sounds switching sides._

"_Gazzy stop! Come back!" I turned behind me to Angel's cry. Right before I heard what sounded like an explosion too far away to affect me._

"_What's going on!" I yelled out hoping to get a grip on the situation, in one ear growls were coming in from all different places. One second they were miles away the next I swear I could smell an Erasers breathe in front of me. Than in my other ear the entire flock's voices were crying and screaming. But as soon as they passed me it was like they were goners. _

"_They're gone we need to move. Now." Fang's voice came in calm but I could hear his fear, shit this must be bad._

"_What are you insane? I'm not leaving them behind!" I gasped hearing Max's voice for the first time._

"_Max! Tell me what's happening!" I shouted but it was like I wasn't even there. _

"_It's too late." Fang said quietly._

"_Don't say that!" I heard Max's voice go hysterical. _

_Another explosion went off closer to me and I heard Angel's scream rip through the air as it flew towards me._

"_Angel!" Max's cry reached me and I dived to where I heard Angel coming from only to miss her and fall again. _

"_No! Angel, not you too!" Max screamed closer to me, I reached out but felt nothing. _

"_We have to go!" Fang shouted at Max. I went to yell at him but Max beat me to it._

"_Why are you giving up?" She sounded so hurt and I felt myself look away even though I couldn't see them._

"_I'm not. They're already gone we need to save ourselves."_

"_Over my dead body!" Max shouted._

"_Fine! Have it your way." And for some reason I knew he was gone._

"_No! Fang don't go!" Max's voice was pleading and for a second I got angry for no reason. I faced my right to the growls. I'm not going to just stand here and listen to this. I have to help the kids. I braced myself and walked to the noises only to fall and fall and fall…_

"Ugh!" I felt like a zombie, but the pain in my head was hard to ignore. I reached up and put a hand to my forehead.

"That s_ucked!" _I said grabbing at my ribs where something was digging into my side. I sat up and pulled a bomb off me that I had fallen asleep working on last night. I yawned rubbing at the sandman in my eyes.

"You okay Ig?" Gazzy asked.

"Yeah mostly." I mumbled holding my side; I finally opened my eyes just to see my nightmare come true.

I saw nothingness, only pointless sounds. At least the floor was under me. At least I could feel the bomb in my hand.

You know that feeling you get when you wake up from a crazy ass nightmare and realize none of it was real?

Numbly I yanked on a wire and heard the ticking start.

I wish I knew that feeling.

* * *

**Mwhahahahahaha!**

**Next chapter is some good ol' fluff and classical Maximum Ride badassery!**

**R&R**

_-xXWriteItOutXx_


End file.
